No te voy a lastimar
by Eliih Him
Summary: May esta con Brendan, todo marcha bien hasta que el decide dejarla para irse a estudiar a Tokio. Ella ante esa ruptura se cierra ante toda posibilidad de volverse a enamorar, pero ¿qué pasara si un día se presenta el mismo chico que choco la semana pasada en la escuela? Seee pésimo summary u.u pero denle una oportunidad ¿siii? *u* (Pokeshipping - Ikarishipping - Questshipping)
1. POV May

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí me tiene otra vez jodiendo a todos u.u**

**Bueno esta vez me inspire en la canción de Felipe Santos, Caravan y Daniel Maldonado – Y si te digo.**

**¿?: Tiene razón, la estaba escuchando sin parar las veces que la fui a visitar n-n**

**Yo: no exageres Mika u.u solo fueron una pequeñitas veces ^-^U**

**Mika: ^-^ no lo hago siempre que venía la estabas escuchando cuando te conectabas y hablábamos siempre decías que la estabas escuchando XP**

**Yo: u.u bueno sii la escuche muchas veces ._. ya perdí la cuenta XD**

**Mika: n-n me lo imaginaba.**

**Yo: cierto ._. no te presente XD bueno ella es mi mejor amiga Mika y estará un buuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeen tiempo conmigo en las historias n-n**

**Mika: Solo porque te extrañaba \(^-^)/ y también porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ._.**

**Yo: ¿no tienes que estudiar? Mira que no es bueno andar de vaga ¬¬**

**Mika: pues eres la menos indicada para hablar de vagos XP**

**Yo: o.o ciertooo… da igual me haces los honores n-n**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Yo: Universo Alterno. **

**Mika: y perdónenle la cacografía.**

**Yo: Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Era una tranquila tarde en la ciudad de Kioto, más precisamente en la cafetería Unmei no chikara, se encontraba un chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules, iba vestida con una musculosa con detalles en las tiras y parte del escote, suelta y de color rojo, unos jeans azules claros, unas converses blancas, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, por la forma en que miraba a cada rato de izquierda a derecha y veía su celular cada segundo.

―Me pregunto porque no llegara ― dijo la castaña ― no creo que me allá dejado plantada… no seguro le habrá pasado algo y es por eso que no llega.

―¡May! ― grito un chico de ojos marrones claros y de cabello castaño claro, casi yendo a blanco, iba vestido con una remera a rayas blanco y negro, su pantalón era rojo al igual que sus zapatillas ― lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde (N/A: claro solo un poco dos horas son como dos minutos no? ¬¬ ).

―No te preocupes Brendan ― le dijo sonriendo y continuo ― bueno ¿pasamos?

―No, es que tengo una mala noticia para darte ― le dijo serio.

―Bueno, dilo ― le contesto confundida y triste.

―Pero tienes razón, mejor pasemos ― le dijo tomándola del brazo y entrando, al visualizar una mesa un poco alejada, se dirigieron hacia ahí.

―Bueno ¿qué sucede?

―May… ― él dijo tomando aire y respondió ― Me voy a Tokio ― le dijo de golpe.

―… ¿Por qué?

―Me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar en la preparatoria de ahí, de hecho es la más prestigiosa, y mira que elegir entre tantos a solo 50 es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovecharla ― le contesto hablando sin parar ― espero que lo entiendas.

―Pero… al menos nos podríamos ver de vez en cuando ¿cierto?

―Esa es la otra parte que aún no te dije… ― le dijo nervioso ― Lo que sucede es que termino contigo.

―¿Terminas conmigo? ― le dijo con una voz suave… demasiado.

―… si… ― le dijo un tanto asustado, él sabía que cuando ella hablaba con voz suave después de una noticia como esa, es porque no está enojada… está furiosa.

―Terminas conmigo… ― le dijo agachado la mirada, la levanto y lo miro triste, aguantándose las ganas de llorar ― pues bien vete, vete a la %$&# hijo de %$&# (N/A: no me culpen esta vez no lo escribi yo ._. Mika: fui yo (^-^)/ tenía que insultarlo XD Yo: o.o ) ― le dijo, se levantó y salió de ahí lo más tranquila que pudo.

Al salir, empezó a correr, pero no se fijó en que alguien venia en su misma dirección, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que chocaron.

―Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba ― le dijo y lo miro.

―No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba prestando atención por donde iba… ― le dijo mirándola y estuvo por continuar si no fuera porque escucho como alguien llamaba a la chica que tenía en frente.

―¡MAY! ¡ESPERA! ― grito un chico que venía corriendo y chocando con todos, May miro a Brendan y lo luego al chico misterioso.

―Lo siento de verdad, adiós ― le dijo sonriendo y luego emprendiendo marcha otra vez.

―Adiós… ― le dijo mirándola alejarse y desaparecer entre la multitud.

―Oye amigo, ¿viste por donde se fue la chica con la que estabas hablando? ― le pregunto tomando aire y mirando por todos lados.

―Si se metió en esa galería ― le dijo señalando una galería que quedaba en dirección contraria a la que se fue la chica.

―¡Muchas gracias! ― le dijo mientras se dirigía en la dirección en la que le dijeron.

―Me pregunto ¿Quién será es chica? Y ¿Por qué huía de este chico? Pero… sobre todo ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza si tan solo la conocí hace unos minutos? ― se preguntaba el chico de cabellos verdes, vestía una remera celeste, pantalones y zapatillas blancas ― Y quiero respuestas a estas incógnitas… espero que nos volvamos a ver… May ― dijo acordándose que el chico que venía persiguiendo a la chica la llamo por ese nombre ― eso tenlo por seguro ― dijo mirando en dirección en que se fue la chica y emprendiendo marcha hacia su destino.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Yo: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron? ¿Es horrible? ¿Merece aunque sea un review?

Mika: tranquilízate ¬¬ no exageres seguro que les gusto ¿verdad que tengo razón? ^-^

Yo: eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga TwT

Mika: cierto n-n pero también porque es verdad

Yo: bueno espero que me digan si les gusto y si vale la pena seguiro o mejor olvidarme de esta idea ._.

Mika: bueno esperemos y veras como todos me dan la razón n-n

Yo: bueno me desp…

Mika: ¬¬

Yo: Nos despedimos, y le mandamos abrazos asfixiantes ^-^U

Eliih Him y Mika Hinamori XD 


	2. POV Drew

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Yo sigo con el maldito resfriado u.u**

**Mika: eso te pasa por andar desabrigada ¬¬**

**Yo: ya suenas igual que mi mamá ¬¬ XP**

**Ichirô: y no te olvides de que también comió helado XD**

**Mika: eso también ¬¬**

**Yo: cuando se juntan son terribles ¬¬**

**Mika e Ichirô: gracias n-n**

**Yo: ¬¬ u.u continuando con la historia ._. no esperen mucho u.u él no dormir bien en toda la noche hizo de las suyas con mi inspiración -.-**

**Ichirô: te dije que te fueras a dormir arriba ¬¬**

**Yo: es que hacia frio para estar saliendo y subiendo u.u además de que arriba me iba a hacer mucho frio ._.**

**Ichirô: Yo dormir arriba en la siguiente habitación y no me hizo frio ._.**

**Yo: es porque tú eres caluroso yo soy friolenta u.u bueno dejando de la lado todo ese asunto n-n Mika ¿lo dices por favor bobita? X3 XD**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia XD**

**Yo: Universo Alterno. **

**Ichirô: y perdónenle la cacografía es muy bobita mi primita XD**

**Yo: Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Era una tranquila tarde en la ciudad de Kioto, más precisamente en un departamento, se veía a un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes, tenía puesto una remera violeta y con una calavera en el centro negra (N/A: ¿qué gran combinación no lo creen? u.u) y sus jeans eran azules oscuros y sus zapatillas negras con azul. Estaba desempacando unas cosas de las cajas, cuando sonó su celular, al ver quien lo llamaba su rostro, que hasta ese momento solo mostraba seriedad, ahora era enojo y fastidio.

(N/A: lo que le contesten será en _cursiva_ n-n)

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ― dijo el chico.

―_Un hola madre ¿Cómo está? ¿Estaría bien no crees hijo? _― le contesto una voz femenina del otro lado.

―¿Para qué llamas? ― respondió cortante.

―_Para que recapacites y vuelvas a casa mi vida._

―Ya te dije que no pienso hacerlo.

―_Pero mi vida, te extrañamos muc…_

―¿Me extrañan? Por favor madre, lo que extras es andar de celestina ― le interrumpió.

―_No ando de celestina Drew _ ― le contesto.

―¿Cómo le llamas andar buscando novia para mí? ― le pregunto con sarcasmo.

―_Eso es preocuparme por mi hijo._

―Si como no, y yo soy un idiota ¿verdad? ― dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―_Exacto, eres un idiota por no dejarme buscar una chica apropiada para ti y así algún te podrías casar con ella y darnos nietos._

―Como sea, ¿para eso no más llamas? ― respondió enojado y sonrojado por la mención de los nietos.

―_Si eso no más, pensé que te podía hacer reaccionar y volver a casa a encontrarte una chica apropiada para ti._

―¿La chica apropiada para mí? Más bien para ti, tu por más que seas mi madre no siempre tienes que saber que es lo mejor para mí, la chica que me guste tiene que parecerme diferente, no unas clonadas mimadas de papá.

―_Las chicas que te presento no son unas niñas mimadas, todas son señoritas respetables y tal vez uno o dos caprichos nada fuera de lo normal._

―Todas son iguales, ¿no recuerdas a la hija del señor Nanami?

―_Si la pequeña Hitomi._

―Pues no recuerdas que pidió que nos casáramos y que la llevara a vivir a un castillo en Londres?

―…

―Todas esa viven en un cuento de hadas, son unas caprichosas para mí solo serían para pasar el rato.

―_¡Drew! No hables así de esas señoritas respetables y con moral._

―Madre lo que menos tienen es moral, así que si ya no tienes más que decir, cortare todavía tengo que seguir empacando.

―_Está bien ya no discutiré contigo por ahora, solo porque tengo que ir a una reunión, te llamare cuando pueda y ya mañana estará el dinero en el correo y puedes pasar a buscarlo pasadas de las diez…_

―Está bien, adiós ― dijo y corto.

POV Drew

Cuando entenderá mi madre que yo solamente puedo decidir quién será la chica indicada para mí. Ya van a dar las diez, tengo que ir a comprar algo para comer o pediré algo… hoy no estoy con ganas de salir, mejor pediré algo. Busque entre mis contactos de celular y marque le número.

―_Hola buenas noches, pizzería Hikaru _― contestaron del otro lado.

―Buenas noches, tráigame una especial a la dirección… (N/A: o.o no diré la dirección porque no la se XD y no quiero poner cualquiera ._.).

―_Muy bien, se la levaremos en veinte minutos _― me dijeron y colgaron.

Exactamente en menos de 20 minutos, sonó el timbre. Al abrir, efectivamente, era la pizza que pedí, la pague y luego empecé a comer. Al terminar me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, el baño sí que me relaja, cuando acabe me fui a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta con unos pantalones largos, perfectos para dormir.

Al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mis ojos me desperté, empiezo a odiar al sol realmente, desgraciadamente me tuve que levantar, me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara y tratar de peinarme, pero no lo logre obviamente, salí de ahí y me prepare mi desayuno, aun son las nueve, tengo tiempo para ir hasta el correo a recoger el dinero. Al terminar mi desayuno, lave lo poco que ensucie, me cambie y me puse una remera celeste, pantalones y zapatillas blancas y emprendí marcha hacia el correo. Venia pensando en lo que tengo me falta aún para el departamento, lo de la escuela ya lo tengo aunque no empezare esta semana, lo hare la siguiente, aún tengo que conocer esta ciudad, si la conozco pero lo esencial, la escuela, el supermercado, el banco, el correo y la biblioteca la conocí el día en que llegue. Al doblar la esquina, no me fije por donde iba y choque con alguien, al separarnos vi que era una chica castaña y al levantar la cabeza vi que estaba llorando, pero a pesar de eso vi que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

―Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba ― me dijo despertándome de mi ensoñación.

―No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba prestando atención por donde iba… ― le dije conteste mirándola a los ojos.

―¡MAY! ¡ESPERA! ― escuche que gritaba un chico de cabellos casi blancos.

―Lo siento de verdad, adiós ― me dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa no parecía forzada a decir verdad parecía sincera.

―Adiós… ― respondí y vi que se estaba alejando entre la multitud.

―Oye amigo, ¿viste por donde se fue la chica con la que estabas hablando? ― me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado el chico que grito hace rato.

―Si se metió en esa galería ― mentí, aunque en parte, ya que ella paso por ahí pero no se metió en esa galería.

―¡Muchas gracias! ― contesto y se fue por donde le había dicho y señalado.

―Me pregunto ¿Quién será es chica? Y ¿Por qué huía de este chico? Pero… sobre todo ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza si tan solo la conocí hace unos minutos? ― me pregunte mientras volteaba a ver por donde había desaparecido ― Y quiero respuestas a estas incógnitas… espero que nos volvamos a ver… May ― dije acordándome que ese chico la llamo ― eso tenlo por seguro ― dije como si fuera que ella podría escucharme, luego me di cuenta que yo seguía parado ahí desde hace rato, así que emprendí marcha otra vez hacia el correo. En verdad que quisiera conocerla, me llamo mucho la atención y miren que como para que una chica me llame la atención en tan poco tiempo, tiene que tener algo… especial… tengo que encontrarla y conocerla a como de lugar.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Mika: ¿les gusto?**

**Ichirô: ¿la odiaron?**

**Yo: ¬¬ no creo que llegue hasta ahí primooooo ._.**

**Ichirô: wueee como seaaa e.e**

**Yo: bueno espero sus reviews n-n**

**Mika: si les gusto comenten para que deje de joder XD**

**Ichirô: si no les gusto solo ignorenla XD**

**Yo: ¿no son unos amores? ¬¬**

**Ichirô: si lo se prima, soy un amor X3**

**Mika: aww que tiernaaa que sos bobaa X3**

**Yo: -.-***

**Mika: bueno nos despedimos n-n**

**Ichirô: les mando besos ;)**

**Yo: ¬¬ humm… y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Eliih Him**


	3. Encuentro

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí me tienen otra vez :D**

**Mika: no querrás decir nos tienen ¬¬**

**Yo: e.e nos tiene aquí a mi amiga Mika y mi primo Ichirô… que hablando de el ¿no sabes en donde se metió? o.o**

**Mika: no lo sé o.o hace rato estaba aquí ._.**

**Yo: Bueno mientras esperamos a mi primo… Mika ^-^**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia n-n**

**Yo: Universo Alterno. **

**Mika: y perdónenle la cacografía como siempre**

**Yo: Todos tienen 17 años XD**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

―¡May levántate se te hará tarde! ― grito desde la planta baja una voz femenina.

―Ya voy― le contesto una castaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

POV May

Al entrar al baño, vi mi reflejo en el espejo, mi rostro se notaba cansado y demacrado, es comprensible que vea como me siento, tengo unas ganas de llorar pero ya no tengo lágrimas, todas las derrame el fin de semana, además me prometí que no lloraría por él y tampoco pienso hacerlo por nadie más, al terminar de higienizarme y arreglarme, salí del baño a buscar mi uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa mangas cortas blanca con un chaleco azul sobre esta, la falda era tableada y de color azul respectivamente, medias blancas y zapatos negros, para ir a la escuela, al ver la hora me di cuenta que tengo menos de veinte minutos antes de que lleguen las chicas, me visto rápido y bajo a desayunar algo aunque sea poco, pero no importa tampoco tengo mucho apetito.

―¡Buenos días! ― salude a mis padres.

―Buenos días hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― me pregunto mi madre.

―Bien, y ¿ustedes? ― les pregunte.

―Bien, hija creo que necesitas salir ― me dijo mi papá mientras tomaba su taza de café.

―No tengo ánimos para hacerlo papá ― le dije mientras comía una tostada.

―Tendrías que hacerlo, estos días te noto muy desanimada, incluso casi ya no comes estas más pálida… ― no pudo continuar porque en eso sonó el timbre.

―Ya me voy deben ser las chicas, adiós ― les dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y salía lo más rápido que pude.

POV Normal

―Hola chicas ― las saludo al salir de su casa y verlas ahí paradas.

―Holis May ― saludo una chica de ojos y cabellos azules, este lo llevaba suelto con una traba en forma de corazón al costado y claro con el uniforme.

―¿Cómo estás? ― pregunto una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, su cabellos lo llevaba recogido en una cola al costado.

―Bien y ¿tu? ― les pregunto a ambas.

―Ahí ando ― dijo la pelirroja.

―Bien, todo tranquilo y aburrido como siempre ― dijo la ojiazul mientras lloraba cómicamente.

―Oigan ¿y Marina? ― pregunto la castaña mientras veía de un lado hacia otro.

―Dijo que no vendría con nosotros porque su mamá la llevaría de paso ― dijo la pelirroja.

―Ah… bueno ¿nos vamos? ― pregunto May mientras empezaba a caminar siendo seguida por sus amigas.

―Oigan ¿ustedes ya pensaron con quien ir al baile? ― pregunto la peliazul.

―Yo no pensaba ir ― le contesto la castaña.

―No lo sé, tal vez vaya con Ash si es que me invita claro está ― dijo le pelirroja mientras sacaba su celular para verificar la hora.

―¿Y tú Dawn? ― pregunto May mientras a la susodicha se sonrojaba levemente.

―Pues tenía pensado… en… invitar a… Paul… ― dijo lo último en un susurro, pero que lo escucharon sus amigas.

―¡Woow! Nuestra pequeña Dawn se nos enamoró de nada más y nada menos que el serio y frio de Paul ― dijo la pelirroja en tono pícaro y burlón.

―Jajaja pues tu no digas nada Misty, que tú también estas enamorada del despistado de Ash jajaja ― se rio May mientras Misty se sonrojaba.

―No digan estupideces ¿quieren? Solo dije que pensaba en invitarlo porque no se me ocurre nadie más ― dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

―Jajaja ― se reían May y Dawn, mientras a lo lejos ya se visualizaba el colegio.

―Genial ya llegamos a la cárcel ― decía la pelirroja, mientras se acercaban las chicas pararon de reír de apoco.

―Ya nos alegraste la mañana Misty jajaja ― paraba de reír la peliazul, mientras llegaban y veían a una chica que las estaba saludando.

―¡Hola chicas! ― saludo una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos verdes, su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

―Hola Marina ― la saludaron unísono.

―¿Cómo amanecieron? ― les pregunto.

―Bien ― les contestaron Misty y Dawn.

―Igual ― le dijo May mirando hacia otro lado.

―¿Se enteraron? Dicen que hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno ― dijo Marina cambiando de tema al ver la reacción de May.

―¿Alumno nuevo? ¿Quién será? ―dijo Misty.

―eso y ¿Por qué empezara una semana después del inicio de clases? ― pregunto Dawn mientras veía a May.

―Cierto… ¿oigan que harán en la tarde? ― pregunto Marina mientras comenzaban a caminar directo hacia el salón.

―No tenía pensado nada ¿por? ― dijo la peliazul.

―¿Y ustedes? ― pregunto Marina.

―Nada ― dijeron May y Dawn.

―Bueno ¿qué les parece si salimos? ― dijo la peliceleste.

―Claro, hace mucho que no salimos juntas ― dijo Misty.

―¿A qué hora? ― pregunto animada Dawn.

―Mmmm… ¿Qué les parece a las seis? ― le respondió y siguió, ya mirando a la castaña ― ¿May vas?

―… ― lo pensó y dirigió su mirada hacia las tres ― claro, creo que necesito salir ― les respondió mientras sonreía tiernamente.

―¡Entonces nos reuniremos en el parque ― dijo Marina mientras entraban al salón.

―¿Con quién te reunirás en el parque? ― pregunto una voz gruesa.

―¡Ah! No te aparezcas de la nada Jimmy ― le grito la chica al darse la vuelta y ver quien era.

―No me contestaste ― dijo un chico de cabellos negros claros (N/A: si no pregunten u.u aun no defino su color por más que lo intento ._.U) y ojos azules oscuros, traía su gorra blanca con gris y vestía su uniforme que igual que el de las chicas, solo que con pantalón (N/A: eso es obio no creo que ellos usen faldas XD) ― ¿con quién saldrás?

―Pues con ellas con quien más idiota ― respondió la peliceleste mientras señalaba a las chicas que estaban detrás de esa.

―Ah… Hola chicas ― las saludo.

―Hola Jimmy ―le respondieron mientras a cada una les salía una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

―¡Hola chicas! ― las saludo un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos marrones claros y con su gorra roja con blanco.

―Hola Ash ― le contestaron las chicas notando detrás de este a un chico de cabellos purpura y ojos negros ― Hola Paul.

―Hum… ― les contesto el saludo moviendo la cabeza, mientras miraba a cierta peliazul y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

―Bueno entremos antes de que llegue el de Filosofía y no nos deje entrar luego ― dijo Misty mientras los demás la seguían y se ubicaban en su lugar.

Al terminar de ubicarse en ese momento entra un señor que de cabellos negros con canas (N/A: por no decir que el viejo de mi profesor de filosofía tiene toda la cabeza con canas u.u), mientras se ubicaba en el escritorio y estaba por comenzar a hablar cuando golpean la puerta.

―Adelante ― dijo el profesor Samuel.

―Buenos días, profesor ¿podría salir un momento? ― dijo una señora de ya avanzada edad.

―Por supuesto ¿Qué se le ofrece? ― pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

―Este es el nuevo alumno por problemas familiares no pudo comenzar la semana pasada ― dijo mientras le señalaba a un muchacho que estaba a su costado ― aquí se lo dejo, con su permiso.

―Bien pasa por favor ― dijo el hombre mientras pasaba seguido por el chico ― Alumnos les presento a su nuevo compañero, preséntate ― le dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

―Hola, mi nombre es Drew Larousse, un gusto ― dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos verdes.

―Bien puedes tomas asiento atrás de la señorita Petalburg, levante su mano señorita ― ordeno el profesor mientras la susodicha levantaba la mano sorprendida.

―Es él/ella ― pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos al mirarse.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Mika: ¿les gusto?**

**Yo: ¿lo odiaron?**

**Mika: ahora tu eres la exagerada XD jejeje**

**Yo: ¬¬ alguien tenía que decirlo u.u**

**Mika: cierto ._.**

**Yo: bueno espero que les alla gustado :D**

**Cuando pueda subiré el otro capítulo X3**

**Ichirô: ya llegue n-n**

**Yo: ¿y tú de donde diablos vienes? o.o**

**Ichirô: mi tía me mando a comprar ya que tú estabas con la Mika en tu pieza u.u**

**Mika: ¿y demoraste más de dos horas en ir a comprar? o.o**

**Ichirô: XD**

**Yo: bueno después lo arreglaremos ¬¬**

**Mika: Nos despedimos :D**

**Ichirô: les mando besos**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes X3**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	4. Planes

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo me siento cansada u.u fue una semana muy difícil ._.**

**Ichirô: -.-***

**Mika: ¿y a este qué diablos le pasa? o.o**

**Yo: ^-^U emmm jejeje ¿no te lo conté?**

**Mika: nop ._.**

**Yo: jejeje te acuerdas de ESE tema del que me escondía ^-^U**

**Mika: si… un momento… ¿se enteró? o.o**

**Yo: sip u.u**

**Ichirô: cuando lo vuelva a ver lo matare -.-***

**Yo: u.u tu no mataras a nadie eso ya paso ._. fue hace como tres meses -.-**

**Ichirô: no me importa el tiempo ¬¬ lo matare cuando lo vea si quieres puedes decirle que se cuide las espaldas porque me vera hasta dormido -.-***

**Yo: o.o mejor continuamos ^-^U Mika**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia o.o**

**Yo: Universo Alterno y se me olvido poner en el anterior capitulo que Drew ya conoce a Ash, Paul y Jimmy ._. es que son amigos de la infancia y eso -.-U**

**Ichirô: y perdónenle la cacografía… como siempre -.-***

**Yo: Todos tienen 17 años ._.U**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

―Por favor joven tome asiento ― le dijo el profesor sacando de su trance a los chicos.

Drew se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado mirando fijamente a la castaña que todavía no salía de su trance. La clase pasó muy rápido, al receso Drew estaba dispuesto a hablar con May, pero resulta que sus amigos se lo llevaron apenas sonó el timbre, dejándolo con las ganas de conocer a la castaña. Al llegar al patio empezaron las preguntas.

―Drew ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Ash.

― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que regresaste? ― cuestiono Jimmy.

―Hubieras avisado idiota ― le dijo Paul.

―Pues no es obvio vengo a terminar la preparatoria aquí, se me paso decirles ya que llegue la semana pasada y andaba ocupado con todo de la mudanza y bueno se me paso decirles ― contesto Drew.

―Ok… pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tus padres te dejaron venir? ― pregunto incrédulo Ash.

―Ya lo dije vengo a terminar la preparatoria aquí y bueno me dejaron venir con la condición de que solo venía a estudiar y que tenía que encontrar novia por mi cuenta y obviamente que se las presentara ― dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

― ¿Tus padres al fin te dejaran elegir novia? ― dijeron incrédulos todos, incluso Paul, ya que sabían que los padres de este andaban de casamenteros en especial su madre que por poco y no las metía en la cama de este.

―Sí.

― ¿y tu madre? ― pegunto Jimmy.

―Ella todavía no acepta la condición de mi padre, incluso me llamo esta mañana preguntando cuando volveré para que conozca a otra hija de sus amigas, que según ellas son respetables y con moral, lo mismo de siempre ― dijo restándole importancia.

―Tu madre sigue loca, como siempre ― dijeron Ash y Jimmy.

―Bueno como sea, me da gusto volver a verlos ― le dijo Drew sonriendo ― ya extrañaba al despistado de Ash, al vergonzoso Jimmy y al serio de Paul.

―No soy despistado… ― dijo el azabache haciendo un berrinche.

―Ni yo vergonzoso ― decía Jimmy mirando hacia otro lado cruzado de brazos.

―Si soy serio ― dijo Paul sonriendo levemente.

―Tu eres un arrogante ― le dijeron Ash y Jimmy.

―Ya lo sabía ― dijo sonriendo de forma burlona y arrogante.

―Bueno señor arrogante, ¿Qué les parece si salimos esta tarde al cine? ― decía Ash animado. (N/A: no sé porque pero me suena a Dawn ._. u.u)

―¿Mañana no hay clases? ― pregunto el peliverde.

―No recuerdan que la rectora dijo que solamente por mañana se suspenderán porque quieren pintar los cursos no sé qué ― decía el azabache mientras se pasaba los brazos por la nuca.

―Ya que esta bien ― dijeron Jimmy y Drew, Paul solamente asintió.

―Está decidido, oye Drew ¿dónde vives? ― le pregunto el azabache.

―En un departamento, esos que están en frente del parque Niina ― respondió (N/A: noten que tengo una extraña adicción por ese lugar ._. XD y se me vino ese nombre porque tengo una amiga que se apoda de esa forma X3) ― es el número sesenta y nueve.

―Muy bien nos reuniremos en el departamento de Drew a las siete de la tarde ― dijo Ash mientras sonaba el timbre que indicaba el regreso al curso ― bueno vámonos ― dijo fueron entrando al edificio.

**POV May**

Cuando lo vi entrar al salón, mi corazón se detuvo, era el, el chico con el que choque… ese día… diablos no debo ponerme triste, si el de verdad me quería se hubiera ido a estudiar pero no me hubiera cortado, eso me demuestra que él era capaz de engañarme con la primera que se le cruzara en su maldita cara.

―May… May… ¡MAY! ― me gritaron.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― les pregunte.

―La clase termino y tu seguías mirando el pizarrón, parecías hipnotizada y te hemos estado llamando desde hace harto rato y tu nada ― dijo Dawn mientras se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente.

―Es que estaba pensando en el chico nuevo… ― les dije y cuando procese lo que dije me sonroje.

―Así que estabas pensando en Drew… pero miren nada más en lo que piensa nuestra pequeña ― dijo Marina sonriendo pícaramente.

―Es que el otro día choque con él y me sorprendió verlo aquí como mi compañero ― dije mirando por la ventana y ahí lo vi estaba junto a Ash, Jimmy y Paul, al parecer se conocen por como sonríen.

―Parecen que se conocen ― dijo Misty mirando por la ventana al igual que las otras.

―Eso parece, me pregunto de donde se conocerán ― dijo Marina.

―Pues deben ser como los mejores amigos como para que Paul sonría con alguien que recién conoce tiene que ser un milagro ― dijo Dawn sorprendida por su actitud.

―Bueno como sea después lo averiguaremos… oigan chicas se me olvidaba decirles que no podre salir con ustedes como teníamos planeado, mi mamá me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tenía que acompañarla a la casa de su amiga… que flojera… seguro es para presentarme a otro de los hijos de sus amigas… ― suspiro resignada Marina.

― ¿Y si salimos esta tarde? ― pregunte y todas me miraron ― ya saben que mañana no tenemos clases porque tienen que pintar los cursos.

―Muy bien la salida del fin de semana se hará esta tarde ― dijeron Dawn y Marina animadamente.

― ¿A la misma hora? ― les pregunte.

―Si no veo por qué no cariñito ― dijo Marina, mientras sonaba el timbre ― bueno amores continuamos luego ― dijo mientras se iba a su asiento.

―Nos vemos luego ― dijeron Misty y Dawn.

En ese momento entraron los chicos riéndose, pero mi vista fue directamente al chico nuevo… Drew… no sé por qué pero su mirada me pone nerviosa, menos mal que estoy sentada porque si no ya me hubiera caído. Cuando lo vi acercarse mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, creo que ahora lo podría comparar con el del ratón por lo fuerte que late.

―Mucho gusto… May… ― me dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba directo hacia su asiento.

―Lo mismo digo Drew… ― le respondí de la misma forma.

Sonare como una demente, loca o chiflada pero siento que está sonriendo, además de que no sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento de que este chico me traerá muchos problemas no sé si para bien o para mal.

**POV Drew**

Cuando entre al curso y la vi ahí sentada mientras que sus amigas se iban a sus lugares, sentí su mirada curiosa, es como si quisiera saber qué es lo que pienso. Al acercarme me use nervioso pero lo supe disimular al menos ella no lo noto, eso creo.

―Mucho gusto… May… ― le susurre mientras pasaba por su lado.

―Lo mismo digo Drew… ― me respondió.

Al principio eso sí que sorprendió, pero luego le sonreí y yo que pensaba que no había escuchado pero me equivoque. Estaba por hablarle cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro una señora de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos marrones oscuros, estaba vestida con ropa oscura (N/A: señora Bustamante XD en honor a mi profesora de E.D.I: Problemática Regional).

―Buenos días alumnos ― nos saludó ― bueno me dijeron que hay un nuevo alumno ― dijo mirándome ― su nombre…

―Drew Larousse ― respondí.

―Bueno joven Larousse, espero no tener problemas con usted ― dijo mirándome seriamente y continuo ― la clase anterior les dije que tenían que ver los videos y responder las preguntas…

Empezó a dar su clase, realmente la historia me aburre mucho, aunque al parecer a todos digo mirando a los demás y todos tenían cara de aburrimiento y otros, como Ash, se estaban durmiendo sobre el banco. Aunque la materia no era la más divertida trate de poner atención a lo que decía esa señora pero mi vista siempre se desviaba a la castaña de ojos azules que estaba en frente mío, ahora que sé que estamos en el mismo salón me dieron muchas más ganas de conocerla a fondo.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: Bueno como habrán notado se me dan mejor los diálogos u.u eso creo XD**

**Mika: Si eso lo notamos todos ._.**

**Ichirô: Pues yo recién lo noto o.o**

**Mika y Yo: -.-U sos o te haces**

**Ichirô: Enserio lo note recién porque no me creen ToT**

**Yo: Ahí primito sigues siendo el mismo u.u**

**Mika: No cambia nunca más ._.**

**Ichirô: ¬¬ que malditas**

**Yo: Bueno como seaaaa e.e**

**Mika: Nos despedimos n-n**

**Ichirô: Les mando besos ;D**

**Yo: Y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos ;)**

**Eliih Him**


	5. Salidas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Nosotros ahí andamos**

**Ichirô: -.-***

**Yo: excepto mi primo que sigue con su malhumor u.u**

**Ichirô: maldito hijo de p…**

**Yo: primooo ¬¬ nada de malas palabras aquí**

**Ichirô: hijo de %&?# cuando lo veo lo matare -.-***

**Yo: u.u ya te dije que eso paso hace tres meses además aun no comprendo porque lo quieres matar ._.**

**Ichirô: que te diga que le gustas es poco ¬¬ además de que te sigue jodiendo incluso en el anglo -.-***

**Yo: u.u no cambias… ahora volviendo con la historia Mika esta vez no nos acompañara porque esta con fiebre u.u asi que primo empieza ._.**

**Ichirô: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia o.o**

**Yo: Universo Alterno n-n**

**Ichirô: y perdónenle la cacografía ^-^**

**Yo: Todos tienen 17 años **

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**POV May**

Me desperté porque el maldito sol entraba por mi ventana como no la cerré anoche, ah cierto es que como ayer llegue de la escuela me bañe y me quede dormida escuchando música. Me levante y me fui directo al baño, al salir me di cuenta de la hora, eran las once valla sí que me había dormido. Cuando estaba saliendo escuche a mi celular sonar, al verlo vi que era de Marina.

_Holis cariñito te voy_

_avisando que te iremos_

_a buscar a tu casa y de_

_ahí nos vamos al cine_

_y luego a comer._

_bueno te mando besitos_

_nos vemos._

_De: Marina_

Vendrán para aquí, cierto tengo que elegir mi ropa no sé qué ponerme, me dirigí hacia mi armario y empecé a buscar entre toda mi ropa y luego recordé que el sábado había ido con Marina de compras, empecé a buscar debajo del armario y ahí las encontré.

―Perfecto ― dije mientras veía el conjunto.

Ahora que ya sé que ponerme, salí de mi cuarto y al llegar a la cocina vi que había una nota seguro que era de mi madre, la tome y bingo tenía razón.

_Hija, con tu papá nos vamos y regresaremos en la tarde, te deje ahí para que almuerces y si sales mándame un mensaje. Bueno te cuidas._

_ Te amamos y te mandamos muchos besos._

Genial otra vez se fueron, bueno le mandare un mensaje luego, ahora desayunare algo y luego… mmm… luego… ¿Qué hare luego? La casa está limpia mi habitación también, tareas no tengo, las chicas vendrán en la tarde… creo que iré a escuchar música mientras leo algo.

**POV Drew**

Me desperté al sentir el maldito sol (N/A: se pusieron de acuerdo para insultar al pobre sol u.u), me tuve que levantar, los chicos dijeron que vendrían a almorzar y luego nos iríamos al cine, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que el cine a Ash, a veces pienso que ese chico no usa sus neuronas o anda a saber si las sigue teniendo. Me dirigí al baño, me lave cara y trate de peinarme, no sé porque sigo intentándolo si siempre pierdo, pero igual me veo bien con el cabello despeinado. Escuche el sonido del teléfono, fui a ver quién dejo el mensaje y oh sorpresa era de mi madre.

―_Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal vas con la escuela? ¿Cuándo nos vendrás a visitar? Sabes el otro día me reuní con una vieja amiga y me dijo que su hija andaba buscando novio y rápidamente pensé en ti, tienes que conocerla es linda, inteligente, con moral y dignidad, su nombre Aiko y bueno yo le dije que cuando tu vuelvas te la iba a presentar… _― en eso se escucha el timbre ― _bueno hijo te dejo ya vinieron a buscarme para ir a desayunar con ellas, te llamo en cuanto pueda, adiós te cuidas._

Suspire, es que mi madre no se cansa de buscarme una novia, les aseguro que ninguna que sea elección de mi madre me puede gustar siempre son caprichosas y engreídas.

Me fui a desayunar y luego no sé qué hare aún faltan dos horas para que vengan, mejor sigo escuchando música y acomodando un poco las cajas que me faltan, me da flojera acomodarlas pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

No me di cuenta en lo rápido que paso la hora, pero al menos ya termine de acomodar las cosas que habían en esas cajas y vi que tenían aun media hora para que llegaran, así que me fui a bañar y cuando me estaba cambiando escuche el timbre, de seguro que son ellos, quien más sino toca el timbre cada dos segundos.

**POV Normal**

―Hasta que nos abres, ya me estaba jubilando esperando a que me abras ― se quejaba Ash, andaba con una camisa azul eléctrico con las mangas arremangadas, jeans azules gastados y converses rojas con negro y su inseparable gorra.

―No te quejes que me estaba cambiando ― le dijo Drew, él se había puesto una remera violeta lisa con un chaleco negro encima, jeans negros y zapatillas negras.

―Si Ash, no jodas que Drew se estaba arreglando ― se burlaba Jimmy, este traía una camisa de mangas cortas negra, jeans azules claros y zapatillas negras.

―Bueno ya déjense de joder y pasemos que me muero de hambre ― decía Paul mientras pasaba, este andaba con una remera a rayas en diferentes tonalidades de gris, jeans blancos y converses negras.

Todos siguieron a Paul, se sentaron y esperaron a que el repartidor venga con sus pedidos, mientras esperaban seguían las bromas entre ellos, contando como les fue en esos 5 años en que no se vieron.

Sonó el timbre y Jimmy fue a atender, le pago al repartidor y comieron, al terminar de comer eran todavía las tres de la tarde, así siguieron con lo suyo hasta que fueron las seis y salieron del departamento del peliverde.

**POV May**

Cuando vi la hora empecé a cocinar mi almuerzo, cuando termine y me senté a comer eran las dos aún tenía tiempo de sobra, luego lave los platos y me fui a ver la televisión, con eso me quede dormida hasta las seis, al ver la hora me fui a bañar y preparar mi ropa.

Al salir vi que ya eran las seis y media tenía menos de veinte minutos para cambiarme, peinarme y maquillarme un poco. Lo hice tan rápido que termine justo cuando escuche el timbre.

**POV Normal**

―Holis cariñito ¿lista? ― pregunto Marina, ella estaba vestida con un vestido celeste suelto en la cintura tenia atado un finito moño y con los hombros descubiertos, su cabello lo traía suelto, sus sandalias eran blancas con tacones medio altos y su maquillaje era notorio, pero no tanto.

―Hola chicas, claro vamos ― respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y la dejaba debajo de la maseta, ella traía puesta una musculosa blanca holgada, su jean era de color rojo y unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta al costado y su maquillaje era casi natural.

―Bueno vamos que ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí parada ― decía Misty, esta traía puesta una remera blanca holgada con un dibujo de calavera en el centro negro, jean azules claros gastados, sus botas cortas negras de tacón algo alto y tenía solo un brillo labial, delineador de ojos y pestañas.

―Misty tiene razón, a este paso no llegaremos a tiempo a la función ― dijo Dawn muy animada, ella llevaba puesta un musculosa marrón, un short blanco con un cinturón y sandalias marrones y su maquillaje si era casi natural.

Salieron de la casa de la castaña y se fueron caminado hacia el cine, luego irían a cenar, el camino fue muy divertido ya que no paraban de reírse de los sonrojos de cada una.

Al llegar Marina y May se fueron por las entradas, mientras que Misty y Dawn se iban por los refrescos y las palomitas.

Por otro lado llegaban los chicos, Jimmy y Drew se fueron por las entradas y Ash y Paul por las sodas y los dulces.

**Con Marina y May**

Al conseguir sus entradas, se estaban por ir cuando Marina choco contra alguien, cuando se separó de la persona con la que choco, al principio se sorprendió pero luego se alegró, la persona con la choco era nada más y nada menos que Jimmy.

―Jimmy… ― dijo Marina mientras salía de sorpresa y veía hacia el costado de este ― Drew ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Pues creo que eso es obvio vinimos a ver una película con los chicos ― respondió Jimmy.

― ¿Están todos aquí? ― le pregunto buscando con la mirada a los otros dos.

―Se fueron a comprar para comer.

―Ok… ¿Qué película verán?

―La de Halloween 2.

― ¿En serio? Valla cariñito veremos la misma ― le dijo mostrándole las entradas ― ¿la verán con nosotras?

―Claro no veo porque no ― le dijo sonriendo y se fue a comprar las entradas.

―May cierto a ti no te molesta ¿no?

―No para nada ¿y a ti Drew? ― le pregunto mirándolo.

―Claro ― le respondió mirándola, Marina noto eso y se fue a buscar a Jimmy.

―Ayer no pudimos hablar ― le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente ― mi nombre es May Petalburg.

―Drew Larousse ― le respondió sonriendo ― por cierto ¿cómo pudiste escucharme lo que te susurre?

―No lo sé solo lo escuche ― le dijo sonriendo ― bueno espero que seamos buenos amigos.

―Lo mismo digo ― le dijo sonriendo ―_y tal vez algo más que amigos, _pensó.

― ¡Chicos ya tenemos las entradas vamos por los otros! ― decía muy animada Marina, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Jimmy.

―Va… vamo… vámonos ― tartamudeaba Jimmy más rojo que un tomate.

―Andando ― dijo Drew mientras se iba caminado al lado de May.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: bueno ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Al fin hablan algo los chicos XD**

**Bueno de ahora les voy adelantando que el siguiente capítulo tratara más sobre el Questshiping eh pensado en hacer un capítulo dedicado a cada shipping que pongo en esta historia, pero bueno luego les diré no adelantare nada XD**

**Ichirô: pues tampoco deberías hacerlo sería hacer spoiler de tu propia historia y lo peor que eso salga de la propia autora.**

**Yo: cierto ._.**

**Ichirô: como sea u.u**

**Yo: Nos despedimos :D**

**Ichirô: les mando besos ;D**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	6. Questshipping

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues nosotros como siempre ._. Mika sigue enferma y mi primo sigue molesto -.-U**

**Ichirô: no estoy molesto ¬¬***

**Yo: si claro e.e**

**Ichirô: digo no tienes un capitulo que presentar -.-***

**Yo: mmm eso creo ._. bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior, este tratara sobre el Questshipping X3 bueno primo como no está Mika empieza tú ._.**

**Ichirô: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia -.-**

**Yo: Universo Alterno :3**

**Ichirô: y perdónenle la cacografía siempre tan boba mi prima XD**

**Yo: Todos tienen 17 años n-n**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Se fueron de la boletería y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros cuatro. Al llegar los vieron como siempre Ash y Paul peleando y Misty y Dawn separándolos.

―Te dije que no ― se quejaba el azabache.

―Si ― se burlaba Paul.

―Se puede saber ahora ¿por qué están peleando? ― dijo Drew, sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos.

― ¿Y tú de donde diablos saliste? ― grito Ash por el susto que le causo la pregunta del ojiverde, tan concentrado estaba en su discusión que ni los sintió llegar.

―De mi mamá ― respondió encogiendo los hombros.

―Estamos esperando ― decía Jimmy.

―No me refería a eso… ― decía Ash y continuo ― estamos peleando porque él dice que demasiado pequeño para ver la película ― contesto y señaló acusadoramente a Paul.

―Es que la película que veremos es demasiado para un chico con tu mentalidad de niño ― dijo Paul.

―Por supuesto que no ― empezaba otra vez su pelea.

―Dejen de joder y entremos que ya empezara la película ― decía Jimmy mientras entraba en la sala seguido por Drew y las chicas.

Se miraron el azabache molesto y el peli morado burlón.

―Entremos pequeño ― le dijo y entro.

―No soy pequeño ― respondió y entro.

Al entrar en la sala del cine, se fue a ubicar a los demás, al encontrarlos se sentó al lado de Misty, al lado de esta estaba May, Drew, Marina, Jimmy, Dawn y Paul.

**POV Marina**

Cuando entramos buscamos asientos para ocho y los encontramos, pero en la última fila que mal, no se verán muy bien los asesinato. Al empezar la película vi que Paul y Ash entraron. Saben me encanto la película, vi como ese monstruo mataba a las enfermeras y cuando iba por la otras chica, esta salió corriendo, menos mal que encontró a un hombre y la ayudo, pero luego esa cosa salió en su busca y como el hombre la dejo en su casa y se fue a ver si podía encender el auto, la pobre estaba muerta de los nervios y estaba que lo llamaba y lo llamaba por un momento pensé que eso mataría al viejito, pero al verlo decirle que el auto no encendía y abrir la puerta… ¡no me equivoque! Esa cosa mato al pobre viejo. El resto es mucho mejor, ahora que lo pienso esa cosa ataco a las chicas de noche y yo me iré a casa sola en la noche, ¿y si me ataca? ¿Me come? ¿Me tortura y luego me mata lentamente? Tengo miedo…

― ¿Estas bien? ― me pregunto Jimmy.

―No lo estoy… ― respondí, en eso sentí como pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

―No tengas miedo es solo una película ― me dijo sonriendo.

―Pero ¿y si de verdad existe? Ahora tengo que irme a mi casa sola y de noche, ¿si me ataca? ¿Me secuestra? ¿Me tortura y luego me mata lentamente? ― empecé a preguntar nerviosa.

―Shhh… tranquila no te pasara nada si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa ― me dijo tranquilizándome.

―Gracias cariñito ― le dije sonriendo, como me gusta ver su sonrojo cuando le dijo así, se ve realmente tierno.

Desde que me dijo que me acompañaría a mi casa, no preste atención a la película, me puse nerviosa aunque lo aparente bien, porque él ni se dio cuenta o eso creo.

―Diablos esa película fue aburrida ― dijo Ash mientras íbamos saliendo del cine.

―Por favor si cuando mato a las enfermeras estabas muerto del miedo ― decía Paul.

―O cállate, que tú estabas igual cuando apareció atrás de la chica y la mato ― le recordó.

―Como sea, Dawn ¿nos vamos? ― decía Paul mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

― ¡Sí! Vamos ― dijo muy animada y se fueron.

―Misty May ¿por dónde se van? ― pregunto Ash.

―Pues yo… ― dijo May sonrojada… ¿sonrojada? Mmm en algo anda mi pequeñita.

―Se van conmigo despistado ― respondió Drew por ella. Así que Drew eh pequeña, que emoción mi niña se está olvidando del imbécil de Brendan.

―Ah ok arrogante, bueno Misty ¿te vas conmigo? ― le pregunto Ash.

―Claro no veo porque no ― dijo y con eso se fueron todos.

―Vamos Marina ― dijo Jimmy mientras me agarraba la mano, al mirarlo vi que estaba sonrojado.

―Claro cariñito ― le dije y nos fuimos.

Durante el camino íbamos en silencio, pero no en uno incomodo, al contrario este era acogedor. Pero faltando dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa el se detuvo y me volteo a ver.

―Hay algo que te quiero decir… ― dijo de repente, estaba serio, nervioso y sonrojado, pero sonaba seguro.

―Claro dime.

―¿Sabes? ― dijo y continuo ― me gustas… me gustas mucho Marina…

―… Jimmy…

―Te volviste en lo más importante para mi… cuando estamos solos _siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, _eres _la fuerza que me ayuda a seguir adelante…_

―…

―_Estar contigo es como un sueño, del que no quiero despertar…_

―…

―C_ontigo puedo ser solo yo mismo…_

―Jimmy… también solo _contigo puedo ser solo yo misma… estar contigo es que cada día sea diferente, siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme…_

―Yo pensaba que el que siempre se sorprendía era yo.

―Ahora sabes que no cariñito.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―No ― le dije seria, ahí por dios miren su carita, se ve tan tierno cuando está sorprendido y confundido.

― ¿No? ― dijo triste y desilusionado.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ― le dije y lo abrase tan fuerte, que creo que lo deje sin aliento.

―… me alegra… que me… dijera… s… que… si… pero… Mari… na… me… es…tas… de…jan… do… sin aire… ― dijo entrecortadamente, je tenía razón lo deje morado.

―Lo siento amorcito ― le dije eso sí que lo sorprendió.

― ¿amorcito? ― repitió.

―Por supuesto, a todos a los que quiero les digo cariñito ― le dije como si fuera lo más obvio ― pero tú por ser mi novio te mereces un apodo que no eh usado jamás con cualquiera.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ― dijo mientras me abrazaba y se acercaba a mi rostro ― Te amo Marina ― dijo y me beso, ese beso que haba estado esperando por años, si llevo cinco años enamorada de él y ahora me está besando. Ahora entiendo cuando me decía que cuando te estabas besando con la persona que te gusta odias el oxígeno, como te odio maldito, ¿Por qué me haces tanta falta? Al separarnos nos quedamos mirando, hasta que alguien arruino el momento.

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Marina! ¡Se está besando con alguien que no soy yo! ― al mirar por el costado de Jimmy, vi que el que había gritado era Ulises (N/A: no recuerdo bien si ese era el nombre… si alguien sabe por favor me lo dicen ¿sí? X3).

―¿Por qué gritas? ― le dije.

― ¡Te estabas besando con Jimmy! ― grito.

― ¿Y? ― le dije ya exasperada, este chico me agrada, pero ahí veces en que quisiera matarlo.

―Pensé que no tenías novio ― esta vez no grito.

―Pues no lo tenía hasta hace ratito ― respondí sonrojada.

―Tienes novio… bueno pues ¡los felicito! Hasta que por fin te animaste Jimmy, mira que estar enamorado desde hace más de cinco años es loco jajaja ― dijo Ulises, realmente no lo entiendo, es raro.

―Ok ya te puedes largar ― dijo Jimmy enojado ― necesito tiempo a solas con mi chica.

―Ok pero no te enojes.

―Pues no me hagas enojar.

―Es que no me tienes paciencia ― dijo llorando cómicamente.

― ¡Pues no! ― contesto exasperado.

―Ok ya me voy, adiós hermosa Marina ― dijo guiñándome un ojo, se los dije es raro.

―Jejeje adiós ― le dije mirando nerviosas a mi novio molesto, que lindo suena Mi novio.

―Lo matare en cuanto lo vea ― decía con una venita en la frente y cruzado de brazos.

―Bueno como sea amorcito, ¿no que me ibas a acompañar hasta mi casa? ― le dije tratando de que se le pasara el enojo.

―No lograras que se me pase el enojo con el ― dijo pero luego se relajó ― pero tienes razón vámonos o sino tu mamá se enojara conmigo.

―Jajaja no creo que se enoje con su yerno ― le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras el, sonrojado, pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Les gusto?**

**Ichirô: aburridooooo u.u**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Ichirô: XP le hubiera golpeado -.-**

**Yo: -.-U da iguaaaaaaaaal**

**Ichirô: ¬¬ no lo daa**

**Yo: bueno tratare de subir más seguido los capítulos, pero con eso de que no tengo internet y mi hermana a veces no me deja ni estar en mi net -.-***

**Ichirô: eso además de que tienes escuela ¬¬**

**Yo: eso también ahora tengo que estudiar u.u incluso ya empecé el anglo el martes u.u además de que mi abuela está enferma y tengo que cuidar de mis estudios y de mi hermanita me quita tiempo.**

**Ichirô: cierto ._. con todo eso hay días en que esta malhumorada y no hay quien la aguante -.-**

**Yo: cierto u.u en esos días tengo un humor incontrolable -.-U**

**Ichirô: bueno ya es tarde y te tienes que ir a dormir ¬¬ mañana hay escuela n-n**

**Yo: ni me lo recuerdes u.u**

**Ah se me olvidaba la letra que está en **_cursiva_** es de la canción Estar contigo de Alex Ubago y la chica si no me equivoco es Cristina Aguilera, pero si estoy equivocada por favor corríjanme n.n gracias… bueno sin más nos despedimos ^-^**

**Ichirô: les mandamos besos ^_~**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	7. Rivalidades

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Nosotros aquí estamos XD**

**Ichirô: -.-U**

**Yo: emm ignórenlo está en sus días ._.**

**Ichirô: o/o cállate pendeja ¬/¬**

**Yo: jajaja ok lo que sucede es que está nervioso por un problemita chiquitito ^-^U**

**Bueno primoo comienza :D**

**Ichirô: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia -.-U**

**Yo: Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado ._.**

**Ichirô: ¡Por fin! Ah y perdónenle la cacografía XD**

**Yo: Todos tienen 17 años ¬¬**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo :D**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**POV May**

Drew acompaño hasta mi casa, en el camino me conto que él es de Tokio, también me dijo que se vino a terminar de estudiar aquí porque su mamá andaba de ¿celestina? Creo que esa es la palabra… el caso es que él ya se había cansado de eso y se vino para aquí, también me comento que él conoce a los chicos desde que estaban en primaria porque con sus padres antes vivían aquí, pero por cuestiones de trabajo se mudaron a Tokio, bueno yo también le conté mis padres viajaban mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo me quedo sola en casa, ya sea porque mi padre tiene trabajos afuera o que mi madre se iba a sus reuniones con sus amigas. Cuando me dejo en mi casa él me dijo que vivía a unas cuatro cuadras de mi casa, frene al parque Niina. Luego se despidió de mí y me dijo que nos veríamos mañana en la escuela.

**POV Normal**

Al día siguiente, May se levantó como de costumbre tarde, se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño, al salir se puso su uniforme y se fue hacia la cocina.

―Creo que tomare algo nada más.

Al terminar de tomar una taza de café, tocaron el timbre. Dejo en el lavadero lo que ensucio y se fue con su mochila, suponía que eran sus amigas.

―Holas cariñito, hasta que nos abres, Dawn ya se estaba volviendo vieja esperando ― dijo Marina.

―Hola chicas, es que me quede dormida ― contesto con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

―Eso no es nada nuevo ― dijo Misty y Dawn asentía sonriendo.

―Bueno ¡vámonos que nosotras también llegaremos tarde! ― dijo Dawn.

―Vamos ― contestaron todas y se fueron.

Durante el camino fueron charlando y burlándose de paso, como todas las mañanas, aunque esta venía con la sorpresa de que Marina y Jimmy ya eran novios y por supuesto que las bromas no se hicieron esperar.

―La pequeña Marina ya está grande jajaja ― se burlaba Misty, mientras llegaban a la preparatoria.

―Y yo que pensaba que seguirían así hasta que tuvieran 84 años jajaja ― la secundaba Dawn.

―No seas mala Dawn… ― decia May mirando seriamente a Dawn.

―Gracias… ― decía Marina, al fin una de sus amigas no se burlaba.

―Hubieran seguido así hasta que cumplieran los 90 jajaja ― continuo May.

―Que malditas… ― decía llorando cómicamente.

―Jajaja sabes que son bromas no más, todas nos alegramos de que al fin sean novios ― decía la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba.

―Pero miren que conmovedora escena… ― dijo una chica pelirosa, ojos violetas y traía puesto el uniforme de animadora de su escuela, el cual consistía en una falda tableada y una musculosa, ambas azules con bordes blancos y zapatillas blancas.

―O miren pero si no es más que la zorra mayor… Brianna ― dijo May mirándola con odio.

―Y a la mosca muerta de May ― continuo Brianna mirándola con odio y rencor.

― ¿A quién le decís mosca muerta? ― le reclamo.

―Pues a la única que veo eres tú… aunque tus amiguitas también entran ― respondió mirando por encima de la esta.

― ¿Cuándo dejaras de joder? ― le pregunto ya mirándola con cansancio y aburrimiento.

―Cuando a mí se me dé la puta gana.

―Que molestia… no me digas ¿que aún no lo superas? ― le pregunto un tanto sorprendía eso fue hace mucho.

― ¡Pues no! No lo superare yo debí ser la escogida ¡yo! ¡No tú!

―Entonces vete con él y déjame en paz.

―No quiero tus sobras idiota.

―Entonces déjame de paz por una vez en tu puta vida.

― ¿Eso quisieras no? Pues no te daré el gusto.

― ¿Por qué?... ¿no te cansas siempre de hacer el ridículo?

―Primero no hago el ridículo, segundo te lo mereces por habérmelo quitado y tercero porque te odio.

―Si haces el ridículo, no me lo merezco y no te lo quite ¡el me eligió a mí! Aunque hubiera preferido que lo hiciera contigo…

―Eso lo dices porque él se fue y tu… tu quedaste con el corazón hecho pedacitos y sin nadie que los recoja… seguro que te dejo por otra y utilizo la excusa de la preparatoria para irse con ella… ― no pudo continuar porque May le metió tremenda cachetada, eso basto para que los demás alumnos se quedaran viendo que es lo que sucedería a continuación.

―Si me rompió el corazón, pero quiero que alguien recoja los pedazos, yo puedo hacerlo sola, además ya ni mi importa lo que pase con él, por mí se puede ir bien a la mierda el idiota ese ― dijo mirándola con desprecio y obviamente su mirada fue correspondida.

―Tranquila May, _esta _no vale pena ― dijo por primera vez Dawn, que al igual que sus amigas se habían quedado calladas.

―Tiene razón tu no necesitas de nadie, porque nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte y ayudarte a recogerlos ― decía Misty mirando con odio puro a Brianna.

―Lárgate de aquí Brianna, te aseguro que a lo que digas ya no será solo May la que te golpeara, sino nosotras también ― termino Marina, mientras abrazaba a May.

―Esto no se quedara así, tenlo por seguro cuarteto de malditas ― dijo Brianna y se fue caminando con la frente en alta.

―Tranquila pequeña, la bruja ya se fue.

―Saben, me siento mejor después de esto ― dijo May sonriendo animadamente.

―Jajaja cualquiera se sentiría bien si golpea a su enemiga ― dijo Misty mientras se reían.

―Jajaja bueno entremos a clases, ya debe de estar por tocar el timbre ― decía Dawn mientras empezaban a caminar directo hacia su salón, ignorando a las miradas curiosas.

**POV Brianna**

Esa hija de mil… me las pagara, no me rendiré ante ella, la hare sufrir tanto como eh sufrido desde que Brendan se le confeso y fueron novios. Me alegre el día que me contaron que Brendan se iba a estudiar a Tokio dejando a May con el corazón roto. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

**POV Normal**

Brianna venia tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de que un chico venia en la misma dirección que ella, este venía con un libro en mano leyendo y antes de que alguno de los dos pudieran reaccionar, chocaron.

―¡Auu! Pero qué te pasa im… ― no pudo terminar, ya que se quedó prendida del chico con el que choco.

―Lo siento no me fije por donde iba ― dijo Drew agachándose a recoger su libro.

―No yo lo siento, venia pensando y no te vi lo siento ― dijo sonriendo y mirándolo como si se lo fuera a comer (N/A: o.o ¡carnívora!).

―Descuida ambos veníamos distraídos, bueno adiós ― se despidió y se estaba yendo cuando sintió que alguien lo agarró del brazo.

―Me llamo Brianna ― le dijo la pelirosa agarrando a Drew del brazo.

―Ah… Drew… adiós ― le dijo y se fue. «_Esta chica sí que es rara_ » pensó mientras se iba hacia su salón.

Ajena a lo que pensaba el peiverde, Brianna lo miraba alejarse.

«_Drew… es un lindo nombre… un lindo nombre para un chico lindo… Drew no sé qué me hiciste pero me enamoraste y yo te aseguro que también te enamorare de mi_ » pensó mientras lo miraba, al verlo desaparecer, ella se dirigió hacia su salón.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? Brianna se interesó en Drew… ¡además quiso comérselo! O.O**

**Ichirô: no exageres ¬¬U**

**Yo: Yo exagero cuanto quiero, es mi historia XP**

**Ichirô: -.-U**

**Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado X3**

**Asi que sin más nos despedimos :D**

**Ichirô: les mandamos besos ;)**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	8. Comienzan los problemas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Mika: ¡hola! Tanto tiempo jeje**

**Ichirô: como ven Mika ya se recuperó de su refriado ^-^**

**Yo: al fin luego de cinco días XD**

**Mika: n-n aww ya sé que me extrañaron X3**

**Ichirô: Si las cosas no eran lo mismo sin ti, faltaba otra loca aquí XD**

**Mika: ¿otra? o.o**

**Ichirô: pues claro mi prima es la loca principal X3**

**Yo: ¡Oye! ¬¬**

**Mika: pensé que yo era la principal u.u**

**Yo: jejeje hay Mika ^-^U**

**Ichirô: bueno como sea e.e tu (señalándome) presenta la historia y tu (señalando a Mika) empieza a hablar -.-**

**Mika y Yo: o.o si…**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia o.o**

**Yo: Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado o.o**

**Ichirô: perdónenle la cacografía n-n**

**Mika: todos tienen 17 años y este capítulo casi todo lo narrara Brianna o.o**

**Yo: bueno sin más aquí les dejo o.o**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**POV Brianna**

Drew… ese chico… no sé qué me hizo pero me dejo enamorada… no como con Brendan, al contrario es algo distinto. Al entrar a mi clase no preste atención a nada de lo que decía ese viejo aburrido, en mi mente solo estaba ese chico de cabellos y ojos verdes.

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso la clase, lo sé porque veo al viejo de Sociología tomar su maletín e irse.

Tengo que saber todo de ese chico, pero primero veré en que salón esta, al salir me fui directo al patio, supuestamente debería estar ahí. Je no me equivoque, nunca lo hago, soy tan brillante, como lo dije, él estaba ahí, pero estaba con los amiguitos de May, el trio de idiota. Hum, al parecer son amigos por la forma en que se tratan.

― ¡Drew! ¿Vienes a comer con nosotras? ― mierda, esa voz, la conozco, May.

―Claro, pero ¿me acompañas a comprar algo? ― contesto él y ella asintió y se fueron.

Genial maldita seas May, primero me quitas a Brendan y ahora a Drew, pero ni te creas o te dejare que lo hagas, no cometeré los mismo errores como con Bren. Esta vez no me lo quitaras, te lo juro y creo saber la forma de lograr que te apartes de él, al menos en la escuela fuera de esta ya veré después.

―¡Bryan! ― le grite a mi amigo, era de cabellos negros y ojos casi amarillos.

―Brianna hermosa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― me dijo mirándome lujuriosamente.

―Necesito que me hagas un favor ― le dije directamente.

― ¿Cuál? Si se puede saber ― me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

―Quiero que me ayudes a robar lo recaudado para el baile que está en secretaria ― respondí.

―¿Por qué quieres robarlo? ― dijo mirando seriamente.

―Porque May y su grupito está a cargo de este y se les pierde podre lograr que expulsen a esa ― dije sonriendo macabramente.

―Je, tu sí que estás loca… pero te ayudare ― me dijo y continuo ― pero me tienes que pagar ― termino y me miro otra vez con lujuria, me encanta tener este poder de controlar a los hombres a mi antojo.

―Por supuesto, nos vemos en donde siempre ― dije guiñándole el ojo.

― ¿Y a qué hora pondrás en marcha tu plan? ― pregunto.

―A la salida, en cuanto se fueran las ordenanzas ― respondí y me fui de ahí.

Je, ya tengo quien me ayude a robar el dinero, ahora como las idiotas están a cargo del dinero, será más fácil culparlas, dios soy tan inteligente, con eso la mantendré aleja de Drew, por un buen tiempo. Ahora tengo que hacerme su amiga y saber en dónde vive, para así ya alejarlo definitivamente de May Petalburg.

Me saltee la clase de Ciencias Politicas y me fui directamente hacia secretria, ahí me encontré con Bryan.

― ¿Lista?

―Nací lista Bryan.

―Bueno según estos horarios las clases ya están por terminar… ― en eso se escuchó el timbre y vimos como salían los chicos de la escuela ― muy bien ahora vamos por la parte de atrás que da hacia la secretaria ― dijo y empezamos a caminar.

―Ok tu entraras y sacaras ese dinero que está entre las cajas del cotillón, pfff que lugar tan absurdo para esconder tanto dinero ― le avise.

―No es tan absurdo Brianna, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido buscar en un lugar como ese y eso que soy un gran ladrón y hacker ― dijo con orgullo.

―Como sea, solo entra y toma el dinero y sal, no nos verán nadie pero es mejor no arriesgarnos ― le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia la ventana y miraba hacia todos lados buscando alguien que pudiera echar a perder mi plan.

No duro ni cinco minutos ahí adentro, cuando ya estaba saliendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, eso me dijo que lo había conseguido.

―Je lo conseguí hermosa ― me dijo mostrándole en una bolsa negra todo el dinero.

―No esperaba menos de ti ― dije acercándome y dándole un beso apasionado ― bueno vámonos antes de que venga alguien.

―Claro preciosa ― dijo.

Je, nada podría salir mal, nadie nos vio y no hay pruebas de que fuimos nosotros y no esas. Prepárate May Petalburg, antes no te hice nada, pero ahora es diferente lo que siento por Drew es más fuerte que lo que sentía por Brendan.

**POV Normal**

Lo que ellos pasaban por alto, fue la cámara de seguridad que estaba escondida entre las ramas del árbol que capturo el momento justo en el que se les veía las caras y el dinero dentro de la bolsa negra.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Ichirô: exagerada -.-U**

**Yo: hum *-***

**Ichirô: o.o**

**Mika: bueno ya dejen de pelear u.u parecen niños pequeños ¬¬ tu (señalando a mi primo) tienes 22 y tu (señalándome) 16 asi que compórtense como la edad que tiene -.-***

**Yo: está bien pero no te enoje u.u**

**Ichirô: ya no nos regañes u.u**

**Mika: bueno continúen entonces n.n**

**Ichirô y Yo: bipolar… ¬¬**

**Mika: ¿Qué dicen? ¬¬***

**Ichirô y Yo: nada ^-^U**

**Mika: mmm mas les vale XP**

**Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado XD**

**Mika: así que sin más nos despedimos ¬¬**

**Ichirô: les mandamos besos ;)**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	9. Buscando al ladrón parte 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Mi primo en este capítulo no estará porque se resfrió ._.**

**Mika: todo por ser testarudo e irte a buscar a ingles cuando lloviznaba y el andaba muy de verano u.u**

**Yo: cierto u.u y no nos olvidemos de que también estaba con la cabeza mojada ._.**

**Mika: cierto… emmm… ¿empezamos?**

**Yo: claro comienza n.n**

**Mika: Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Yo: Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado.**

**Mika: todos tienen 17 años y perdonen la cacografía.**

**Yo: bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba en el curso los chicos entro la rectora. Todos se quedaron callados por la cara que traía en ese momento. Saco una hoja y dijo:

―Quiero que se paren las chicas a las que voy nombrar: Dawn ― comenzó y la aludida se paró y siguió ― Marina ― se levantó y las nombradas se miraron con la duda en sus miradas ― May y Misty ― termino y al verlas paradas continuo ― acompáñenme a la rectoría.

―Como diga ― contestaron todas al unísono y se fueron con la rectora.

― ¿Qué habrá pasado como para que se lleven a las chicas? ― preguntaba Ash a los demás.

―No debe ser algo bueno por la cara que traía ― contesto Jimmy mirando la puerta.

Después de su respuesta todos se quedaron callados mirando por donde habían salido las chicas. Todos pensaban en lo mismo: _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×o

―Chicas saben para que las llame ― les dijo la rectora al pasar y cerrar la puerta después de que pasaran todas.

―No señora ― contestaron al unísono.

―Sucede que ayer en la tarde el dinero que recaudaron para la fiesta de la primavera, lo robaron ― dijo mirándolas seriamente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― gritaron todas.

―Lo que oyeron, el dinero no está en donde ustedes dijeron que lo habían guardado.

―Si estaba en la caja del cotillón, es imposible que alguien lo buscara ahí ― hablo Misty enojada.

― ¿Ahora qué haremos? ― preguntó Dawn preocupada.

―Si nadie sabía de ese escondite, eso me lleva a pensar que eran ustedes las que se lo robaron, por lo tanto les voy informando que quedan suspendidas de la escuela, hasta que se aclare esta situación o aparezca el dinero ― le dijo mirándolas severamente.

― ¡Pero señora nosotras no fuimos! ― grito Marina.

―Ya dije desde este preciso momento, las cuatro quedan suspendidas de la escuela ― les dijo, se levantó y les abrió la puerta ― vallan por sus cosas.

Al ver la mirada de la señora, no les quedo de otra que irse de ahí, ya que sabían que no la harían cambiar de opinión. Cuando salieron la primera en hablar fue Misty.

― ¿Ahora qué haremos?

―Pues no oíste a la vieja esa, nos vamos de la escuela ― contesto Dawn enojada por la injusticia.

―Ya se eso boba, a lo que me refiero es que tenemos que encontrar al culpable, el asunto es ¿Cómo? ― explico.

―Misty tiene razón, hay que encontrar al ladrón, esto no se puede quedar así ― dijo Marina seriamente.

Al decir eso, se quedaron en silencio cada una metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que May vio que la escuela habían puesto cámaras y en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

―Chicas ― dijo llamando la atención de estas ― las cámaras ― contesto señalando una.

―Las putas cámaras, pero claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Que idiota ― decía Misty mirando las cámaras.

―A de ser porque recién las pusieron el día en que repararon la escuela ― contesto Marina, al igual que todas mirando las cámaras.

― ¿Pero por donde habrá entrado? ― decía Dawn.

―Luego de que las ordenanzas se van, cierran todo… excepto… la ventana de secretaria porque no se cierra bien ― respondió May.

―Entonces tendremos que decirles a los chicos que se fijen si hay cámaras que den a la ventana ― continuo Misty a lo que todas la miraron interrogantes.

― ¿Por qué no hacerlo nosotras mismas? ― pregunto May.

― ¿Son idiotas o se hacen? La vieja acaba de decir que nos suspendió y no podemos pisar la escuela y tenemos que irnos ahora mismo ― respondió Misty.

―Entonces hay que decirles para que nos ayuden, ¿los esperamos a la salida? ―preguntó Dawn.

―Esperemos ― dijeron.

Se fueron hacia su curso, el camino fue silencioso, cada una iba pensando en la forma de conseguir los videos, si los chicos las ayudaran y si lo hacen, seguiría el problema de que no saben dónde dejan los videos o sí que harán con ellos.

Al entrar al curso, todos se les quedaron viendo, pero ninguna se inmutó antes esas miradas aunque tampoco nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué sucedió por las caras que traían.

― ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen jovencitas? ― empezó el regaño.

―No nos moleste, venimos de rectoría ― contesto enojada Misty.

―Pues tendrán que ir de nuevo para ahí, les tiene que dar un castigo por la forma en que me contesto y por andar afuera del curso en horas de clases ― les dijo molesto.

―Pues ni se moleste que ya nos dieron un castigo ― dijo Misty llevando sus cosas y las otras imitando su acción.

―Los esperamos a la salida ― susurraron cada una a los chicos a lo que estos, sorprendidos, asintieron.

―Nos vamos ― anuncio la pelirroja yéndose con sus amigas.

―Por supuesto que se irán, pero a rectoría ― contesto el profesor realmente molesto por ser ignorado e insultado.

―Claro nos vamos, pero de la escuela ― le respondió Misty.

―Lo sentimos profesor, pero el asunto es que nos suspendieron por un problema ― le dijo Marina.

― ¿Problema? ― pregunto ahora confundido.

―Por supuesto, si quiere puede preguntarle a la rectora sobre su decisión, con su permiso ― respondió May mientras se iban.

**POV Drew**

Al irse las chicas, el profesor salió de su asombro y siguió clase, por suerte teníamos con el hasta el recreo. No preste atención a la clase, mi mente solo pensaba que es lo que habrá pasado para que las suspendieran. Me gire y veo que a los chicos les pasa lo mismo, Ash esta serio algo raro en él, Jimmy miraba su cuaderno inexpresivo y Paul, bueno el siempre esta serio, pero en su miraba se notaba la preocupación, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que esto no le afecto en nada y que seguía igual que siempre.

Al recreo ninguno salió, al contrario seguíamos sentados y pensativos, hasta que Ash hablo:

― ¿Qué nos querrán decir?

―El porqué de su suspensión ― contesto Paul.

Luego de su respuesta nadie más hablo, vino la profesora de economía y empezó a dar la clase, l menos solo falta esta hora para que salgamos.

**POV Normal**

Mientras los chicos seguían en la clase, las chicas estaban afuera esperándolos, toda la gente que pasaba las miraba raro.

― ¿Qué tanto nos ven? ― pregunto enojada la pelirroja.

―Es raro ver a una chicas con el uniforme de esta escuela afuera y con estas caras ― contesto la castaña.

―Además de que somos muy lindas cariñito ― respondió la peli celeste tratando de hacerle pasar el enojo a su pelirroja amiga.

―Y más con nuestra apariencia de niña que no rompe plato ― siguió la peli azul.

―Jajaja incluso en estas situaciones ustedes sí que saben cómo hacerme pasar los enojos jajaja ― se reía Misty por primera vez desde que las suspendieron.

― ¿Cuánto falta para que salgan? ― pregunto May.

―Fa… ― no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento sonaba el timbre y empezaban a salir los chicos que tenían ese horario.

Las chicas buscaron con la mirada a unas cabelleras verde, azabache, gris oscuro y morada. Hasta que los visualizaron y les hicieron señas de que ahí estaban. Estos al verlas se fueron corriendo hacia ellas. Al llegar el primero en hablar fue Drew:

― ¿Qué les pasó?

―Nos suspendieron ― respondió la castaña.

―Además de eso ― dijo rodando los ojos.

―Nos suspendieron, porque el dinero que nosotras escondimos para la fiesta de la primavera desapareció y la vieja nos echó la culpa de eso ― contesto molesta.

― ¿Dónde dejaron el dinero? ― preguntaron menos Paul.

―En una caja a simple vista de cotillón ― contestaron.

― ¡¿Dejaron el dinero simple vista?! ― preguntaron todos atónitos.

―Claro ¿a quién se le podría ocurrir buscar en un lugar así de simple? ― respondió May.

―Cierto… si fuéramos nosotros lo buscaríamos en un lugar súper difícil ― contesto Jimmy.

―Por eso mismo lo dejamos ahí, pero no sabemos cómo alguien pudo enterarse de ese escondite, si solo nosotras sabíamos de ese lugar… creo… ― dijo Marina.

― ¿Qué harán? ― preguntaron, menos ya saben quién. (Mika: ejemPaulejem Yo: o.o ¿estas enferma? Mika: no ^-^U Yo: o.o ok…)

―Ustedes nos ayudaran ― contestaron sonriendo.

― ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? ― preguntó Jimmy.

―Simple, primero tiene que ver si hay cámaras cerca de la ventana de secretaria y bueno la puerta también ― contesto Marina.

―Luego tienen que conseguir los videos ― continuo May.

―Algo tan simple que no creo que puedan fallar ― finalizo Misty y Dawn asentía a lo que decían cada una.

―Está bien ― contestaron y Paul asintió.

―Pues entonces desde mañana empezaran a buscar ― ordeno Misty.

―Pero que nadie los vea ― advirtió May.

―Aunque sea disimulen ― aconsejo Marina.

―Fácil, luego nos dicen si lo encontraron y lo traen con ustedes ― termino Dawn sonriendo.

―Ok, lo haremos mañana apenas lleguemos y luego a los recreos ― dijo Ash.

―Está bien contamos con ustedes ― dijeron.

―Ya es un poco tarde ¿nos vamos amorcito? ― le dijo Marina a Jimmy, este se sonrojo pero asintió ― Nos vemos mañana en casa de May ― se despidió y se fue tomada de la mano con su novio.

― ¡Oye! ¿Por qué en mi casa? ― se quejó la aludida.

―Ya May sabes que no te escuchara ― le dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba por donde se habían ido.

―Hum… siempre es lo mismo… bueno me voy ― dijo la castaña.

―Me voy contigo ― dijo Drew, esta asintió y se fueron.

―Je yo también ― dijo Dawn con Paul al lado.

―Nos vemos ― dijo el aludido y se fue con la peli azul detrás de él.

―Nosotros también vámonos, odio estar aquí ― dijo la pelirroja a lo que el azabache sonrió de forma divertida por su actitud.

―Larguémonos entonces ― dijo y se fueron.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué tal? A las chicas las suspendieron por una tremenda injusticia o.o**

**Mika: maldita vieja -.-***

**Yo: ^-^U discúlpenla es que eso le paso a ella solo que esta vez ella si tuvo la culpa ¬¬ en parte n.n**

**Mika: ¿Cómo que en parte? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!**

**Yo: ¡Le pegaste con la pelota a la Vanesa! o.o**

**Mika: esa se cruzó en el camino de la pelota ¬3¬**

**Yo: que sea una maldita con experiencia no te da el derecho de golpearla con la pelota, al menos te expulsaron y solo te suspendieron por tres días u.u**

**Mika: -3- hum -.-***

**Yo: je no te enoje sabes que te quiero y no me gusta que andes de pegan a la gente con la pelota ¬¬**

**Mika: ta bien u.u no lo hare más…**

**Yo: oky n.n**

**Mika: a menos que se lo merezca o sea accidentalmente ^-^**

**Yo: -.-U**

**Mika: n.n bueno dejemos eso pequeño accidente de lado y continuemos :D**

**Yo: ¬¬ mmm… bueno espero que les haya gustado ._. y sin más que decir y o relatar nos despedimos n.n**

**Mika: les mandamos besos ^-^**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD jajaja no me canso de eso aunque creo que ustedes si XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	10. Buscando al ladrón parte 2

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo los sigue tratando la vida? Je bueno este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Yaquii que la quiero como a mi hermana, gracias por todo lo vivido contigo te quiero boba ;) je mejor tarde que nunca no loca XD**

**También que no había actualizado antes porque se me rompió el mouse que me compro mi abuela y el de la netbook también u.u**

**Gracias tío por prestarme tu computadora XD je**

**Una última cosa, Mika no está porque tenía que ir al dentista y mi primo pues está con su novia.**

**Pokemón no le pertenece, solo la historia n.n**

**Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado ._.**

**Todos tienen 17 años y perdonen la cacografia :D**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo **

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Al día siguiente, los chicos llegaron al establecimiento y se fueron a dejar sus cosas al curso.

―Vamos a buscar la puta cámara ― decía Paul enojado a lo que todos asintieron.

Al salir del curso, se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, buscando la ventana que diera a la secretaria.

―Al parecer nadie pasa por aquí ― dijo Ash mirando a todos lados ― esto será más fácil.

―No te confíes ― dijo Paul.

Siguieron caminando, cuando estaban por llegar ahí una voz les hizo voltear rápidamente, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo travesuras.

― ¿Qué es lo creen que están haciendo? ― pregunto una voz femenina.

―Paseando ― respondieron.

―¡Drew! ― grito al reconocerlo.

―emmm… ¿hola? ― contesto nervioso, realmente no se acordaba quien era ella.

― ¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad? ― pregunto ilusionada.

―Emmm… este… jejeje de hecho no lo siento ― respondió nervioso.

―Soy Brianna, chocamos el miércoles ¿recuerdas? ― dijo con ilusión de que el chico del que se había enamorado la recordara.

―… Ah… cierto ― dijo pensativo, en realidad aun no la recordaba, en realidad solo quería que esa chica dejara de preguntarle.

―Me alegro de que me recordaras… ¿pero qué haces aquí?

―Emm estábamos paseando ― dijo señalando a los chicos.

―Hum… estos… ¿son tus amigos? ― pregunto al verlos atrás de este nerviosos, algo se traían estos.

―Si ¿tienes problemas con eso? ― pregunto enojado por la forma en que se dirigió hacia ellos.

―Claro que no ― respondió rápido por la forma en que cambio su actitud, definitivamente cuando fueran novios le prohibiría que se junte con ellos, pero mientras lo enamora tendrá que aguantarlos.

―Nos vamos, adiós ― se despidió y se estaba yendo hasta que la chica se situó a su lado.

―Voy contigo ― dijo sonriendo, esto provoco que él y sus amigos se detuvieran de golpe.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntaron todos atónitos.

―Que voy con ustedes ― repitió.

―No puedes ― dijeron todos menos Paul. Que la miraba seriamente.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto indignada, cualquiera que la conociera querría tener su hermosa compañía, porque este cuarteto de imbécil serian la excepción.

―Porque tú quieres estar con Drew y él dijo que se tenía que ir a buscar algo que se olvidó en el curso ― dijo Ash nervioso ― ¿verdad amigo?

― ¿Eh? ― dijo y luego entendiendo el plan ― eh si… cierto tenía que ir a buscar eso…

―Pues vamos Drew, te acompaño ― dijo sonriendo alegremente, ya que estaría a solas con él.

― ¡Jimmy también viene! ― grito nervioso por el acercamiento de la chica.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― grito el aludido ― ¡claro… ― no pudo continuar ya que fue empujado por Ash y arrastrado por Drew.

―Claro que sí, bueno vamos ― dijo Drew y se llevó a Jimmy dejando atrás a Brianna, que apenas salió de su sorpresa, se fue tras ellos.

―Genial y yo que pensaba que estaría a solas con él, ahora tendré que ir con él y el imbécil de Jimmy ― susurro enojada mientras se iba acercando a los chicos.

―Vamos ahora que se fueron ― dijo Ash al verlos alejarse.

―Rápido, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra a alguien venir ― dijo Paul y se fue siguiendo a Ash.

Al llegar a la ventana de secretaria se pusieron a buscar por todos lados. Desde que habían empezado a buscar la dichosa cámara ya habían pasado más de tres horas, se habían saltado las tres primeras clases, seguro que tendría un gran castigo por salir en hora de clase.

―Vámonos, ya nos hemos saltado casi todas las clases y ya va tocar el ultimo recreo ― decía Paul.

―Si vámonos…― decía Ash levantándose del piso y entonces ahí la vio, estaba oculta entre unas ramas ― ¡Paul mira! ¡Ahí está la maldita cámara!

―Mierda… tanto tiempo buscando y está ahí arriba que imbéciles que somos, en especial tu ― dijo Paul burlándose.

―Bueno sube y fíjate si puedes sacar el video ― le ordeno mientras veía la cámara.

―Te tienes que enojar, no ignorarme y encima de todo ordenarme ― dijo indignado y fue hacia el árbol y comenzar a escalarlo ― aun lo tiene, será fácil sacarlo.

―Hazlo rápido ― dijo Ash mirando hacia todos lados.

―Lo tengo ― dijo y se bajó de un salto, justo en ese momento suena el timbre ― vamos con los otros.

Se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, mirando a todos lados por si alguien hubiera visto eso y los metiera en un gran problema. Cuando llegaron a su curso vieron s Drew con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado y a Jimmy riéndose sin parar.

― ¿De qué nos perdimos? ― pregunto Ash, luego de compartir miradas confundidas con Paul.

―Jajaja lo que sucede es que Brianna se le declaro a Drew y me rio por la forma en que este le respondió ― respondió luego de reírse tanto por el poco tacto para decir las cosas de su amigo.

_-Flash Back-_

_Drew y Jimmy se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que no quería que esa chica se diera cuenta de que ellos andaban buscando las cámaras._

―_Dime Drew ¿Cómo es que siendo tan lindo no me di cuenta antes de ti? Sabías que eres alguien al que no se podría ignorar en ningún lado _― _dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación con el peli verde._

―_Sera porque recién entre a esta escuela _―_ dijo en un tono burlón._

―_A de ser por eso, porque siendo sincera… _― _no pudo continuar ya que la interrumpieron._

―_Que milagro… _― _susurro Jimmy mirando para otro lado._

―_¿Qué dijiste? _― _pregunto enojada, ese estúpido la está haciendo quedar mal con el chico que le gusta._

―_Que milagro que estés siendo sincera por primera vez en tu vida _― _se burló mirando por su hombro._

―_Siempre eh sido sincera con todos _― _le dijo enojada._

―_Si dices que burlarse del todo el mundo y hacer sentir menos a los demás lo llamas ser sincero, pues felicidades acabas de darle un nuevo significado a la palabra _― _contesto._

―_Bueno Jimmy deja de jugar y entremos, y tu Brenda ya te puedes ir, nuestro curso es aquí _― _dijo por primera vez Drew._

― _¿Brenda? _― _preguntaron confundidos al unísono los aludidos._

― _¿No te llamas así? _― _interrogo confundido el peli verde, a lo que su amigo se rio con ganas y la peli rosa se molestó._

―_Brianna así me llamo _― _respondió enojada._

―_Je… bueno empezaba con B no soy muy bueno con los nombres disculpa _― _explico nervioso._

―_Está bien te perdono _― _dijo sonriendo._

―_Emm entonces ya te puedes ir _― _dijo entrando al curso._

― _¡Drew me gustas! _― _grito Brianna de pronto, a lo que todos lo que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron, incluso el aludido._

― _¿Qué? _― _ decía sorprendido._

―_Y quiero que salgas conmigo _― _contesto seriamente._

―_No _― _dijo y entraba al curso, pero fue detenido por ella._

― _¿Por qué? Soy la chica más linda de esta estúpida escuela, además de hermosa, soy inteligente, divertida, honesta, cariñosa y fiel _― _desespero la peli rosa._

― _¿fiel, honesta e inteligente? Jajaja ¿de quién coños hablas Brianna? _― _dijo divertido Jimmy, a lo que todos se rieron disimuladamente._

―_Tu cállate y vete a la mierda _― _le contestó._

―_Lo haría si pudiera pero no conozco tu casa linda _― _dijo._

― _¡Ya cállense los dos mierda! _― _grito y continuo Drew _― _tu no me gustas y no porque dicen que eres todo lo contrario, sino porque con solo cruzar un par de palabras contigo me di cuenta que eres de esas que solo se preocupan por sí mismas y que ni les importa si dañan a las demás personas con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, odio a ese tipo de personas _― _dijo con desdén y entro al aula, dejando atrás a la chica sorprendida._

_-fin del flash back-_

―Y eso fue lo que paso ― termino de contar Jimmy con una enorme sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de que termino de relatar el peli gris, Drew pensaba que ellos no se reirían por el silencio que se formó… pero que equivocado que estaba; los chicos se empezaron reír del poco tacto que tuvo.

― ¡JAJAJA! ― se rieron los tres.

― ¡Drew amo tu tacto! Jajaja ― se burló el moreno.

―Hasta yo tengo un mejor tacto que tu ― continuo el peli violeta.

―Ya cállense trio de ineptos ―se quejó el peliverde.

―Vamos no te enojes arrogante, el despistado y el reservado solo se divertían un rato ¿verdad? ― decía grisáceo.

―Si el vergonzoso tiene razón ― apoyo el azabache.

―Además conociendo a Brianna es lo menos que se merece ― término el reservado.

―Da igual ¿consiguieron eso? Por lo que demoraron supongo que si ― decía serio el peli verde, a lo que Ash sonrió y Paul mostro una disco.

―Bueno póngalo en estas computadoras que nos dieron, a ver si sirven para algo ― dijo Jimmy mientras sacaba de su mochila su netbook (N/A: neeeh la mía no sirve se me rompió el cosito ese XD que es parecido al mouse XD ese cosito jajaja XD).

Al poner el DVD en el reproductor de la netbook, se empezó a mostrar varias escenas. Entro su preceptor, a lo que ellos pusieron pausa para escuchar lo que les venía a decir.

―Chicos, su profesor de sociología no viene, por lo cual se podrán retirar solamente cuando toque el timbre, hasta mañana ― dijo y se fue con el partidario (N/A: es un cuaderno en el que se pone las materias que se tiene ese día y los alumnos que faltaron y/o amonestaron).

―Reprodúcelo ― dijo Drew.

Volvieron a concentrarse en los videos, toco el timbre y ellos seguían ahí.

―Mierda no hay nada en estos malditos videos ― renegó Jimmy.

―Mejor vámonos, ya se hace tarde y cerraran la escuela ― dijo Paul, levantándose.

―Esperen trio de inútiles, miren esto… ― les aviso mientras veía el video y lo volvía a reproducir para que vean los demás.

―Es… la zorra de Brianna… y… ¿Quién demonios es ese? ― preguntó Paul molesto.

―Es Bryan del quinto C… unos de los ex de Brianna, ese maldito hijo de… sus padres… andaba tras de Marina ― dijo Jimmy enojado, porque por culpa del imbécil ese, suspendieron a su novia y a sus amigas.

―Tenemos las pruebas, ahora hay que hacerles ver a las chicas, ¡vamos rápido! ― dijo el peli verde molesto.

―Vamos ― contestaron al unísono siguiendo al peli verde.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me mataran? Je eso ya no XD**

**Como verán los chicos encontraron las pruebas para que las chicas queden libres de culpa je =3**

**Je se me olvida decirles que no esperen mucho del baile ¡que no sé cómo describirlo aun! u.u**

**Por cierto ¡Felices Pascuas! Je luego me dan conejo de chocolate no se preocupen jajaja re atrasada pero es mejor que no hacerlo nunca XD**

**Emmm… bueno sin opinar nada más ¡me despido! ^-^**

**Les mandó besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	11. Buscando al ladrón parte 3

**¡Hola! Lamentó no haber actualizado antes pero es que sigo teniendo el problema con el mouse -.- y mi padrino me presto su computadora esta tarde ^u^**

**Bueno continuemos ._.**

**Pokemón no me pertenece, solo la historia n.n**

**Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado ._.**

**Todos tienen 17 años :D**

**Perdónenme la cacografía ^-^**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

Los chicos salieron de la escuela lo más rápido que pudieron se fueron directamente hacia la casa de la castaña.

―Nunca más volveré a correr en mi vida ― dijo el azabache respirando entre cortadamente.

―Eso te pasa por saltarte siempre las clases de educación física ― regaño el peli morado.

―No seas exagerado ― Jimmy lo miraba como él chico que se había tirado al piso.

―Al menos ya llegamos vamos ― dijo el peli verde golpeando la puerta.

―Que escandalosos que son ― decía una peli azul que, al parecer, estaba durmiendo por su cara y su pelo.

―Lo tenemos ― dijo Paul mirándola seriamente.

― ¡Pasen! ― dijo Dawn haciéndose a un lado para que pase el grupo.

― ¿Quién era pequeña? ― dijo Marina saliendo de la cocina seguida por May.

―Los chicos, dicen que lo cons… ― no pudo continuar por el grito de Marina.

― ¡Qué bueno que lo hayan conseguido! ― interrumpió y abrazo efusivamente a su novio hasta dejarlo azul.

―Pónganlo rápido ― decía la pelirroja mientras traía su netbook para verlo.

Drew se lo dio y lo pusieron, les dijeron que tenían que saltarse hasta casi el final. Lo que vieron las dejó sorprendidas.

― ¿Cómo mierda es que Brianna sabía nuestro escondite? ― pregunto enojada Misty.

―Para que preguntar por qué lo hizo si ya sabemos la respuesta ― decía Marina furiosa.

―Solo para destruirnos ― contesto Dawn molesta.

―Esta vez se pasó ― hablo por primera vez May y salió rápidamente de ahí.

― ¡May! ― grito Misty corriendo detrás de ella.

― ¡No te metas en problemas! ― siguió Dawn yendo detrás de las chicas.

― ¡No la mates! ― termino Marina se fue corriendo, se detuvo, volteo y añadió ― ¡cierren la puerta si salen! ― y siguió su camino.

―Esto no me gusta, hay que seguirlas ― dijo Ash y empezó a correr seguidos por sus amigos.

May llego a la escuela respirando entre cortamente, visualizo desde la entrada el campo de futbol. El cual estaba ocupado por los jugadores y las porristas que practicaban.

― ¡Brianna! ― grito tan fuerte que seguramente se oyó en toda la ciudad.

La aludida se volteo encontrándose con la castaña que la miraba enfurecida.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó.

― ¿Por qué? ― respondió con otra pregunta.

― ¿Por qué soy mejor que tú? ― preguntó arrogante.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y luego los chicos que miraban la escena que se estaba formando. Incluso los chicos del equipo detuvieron su entrenamiento al igual que las animadoras.

― ¿Por qué mierda robaste el dinero y nos culpaste a nosotras? ― lo dijo en un tono tan suave, que para los que la conocían, sabían que estaba furiosa.

**Con los chicos**

―Esto es malo ― dijo Ash preocupado viendo la escena.

―Muy malo ― le siguió Jimmy temeroso.

― ¿Malo? ― pregunto Drew confundido.

―Tu aun no viste a May furiosa, cuando lo está habla en un tono tan suave ― explicaba Ash.

―Como en este momento ― dijo señalando a la castaña.

**De vuelta con las chicas**

―No sé de qué me estás hablando, así que si no tienes nada mas de que acusarme, lárgate que estamos entrenando ― dijo y se estaba yendo cuando sintió el jalón de su cabello.

― ¡A mí no me engañas tenemos pruebas de que fuiste tú! ― grito dándole vuelta y recibiendo una cachetada en el proceso.

― ¡NUNCA TOQUES MI HERMOSO CABELLO! ¡¿Qué pruebas puedes tener tú? ― peguntó mirándola con desprecio.

― ¡Hay un video en el que lo prueba que tú y Bryan fueron! ― dijo aun tocándose la mejilla.

― ¡¿Quieres saber porque lo hice?! ― pregunto enfurecida y añadió ― ¡POR VENGANZA!

―… ¿Qué? ― ahora sí que estaba confundida ― ¡NO RECUERDO HABERTE HECHO NADA NUNCA PARA QUE TE QUIERAS VENGAR! ― dijo después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

― ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ― dijo indignada y continuo ― ¡Me robaste a Brendan!

― ¡No lo hice! ― protesto ofendida, ahora sabia a donde iba esta conversación.

― ¡Te le metiste por los ojos!

―No lo hice.

―Él me hubiera elegido a mi si tú no hubieses estado detrás del como perrito faldero para que te haga caso ― le estaba por meter otra cachetada y la castaña solo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe.

Golpe que nunca llegó, vio que Drew le estaba sosteniendo el brazo con fuerza por la cara de dolor de Brianna.

―No la vuelvas a tocar ― dijo en un tono enfurecido.

― ¡Ves hasta a Drew lo embrujaste! ― dijo soltándose del agarre del peli verde.

― ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ― grito ya exasperada.

― ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ― grito la rectora mirándolos a todos reunidos ― los que están el equipo regresen a su entrenamiento al igual que las animadoras ― a esto Brianna sonrió arrogante y se estaba yendo cuando la rectora añadió ― excepto usted señorita ahora ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

― ¡Señora ya tenemos las pruebas de quien fue la que robo el dinero! ― hablo por primera vez Dawn.

―Veamos, síganme las que estaban suspendida y usted señorita ― dijo señalando a Brianna.

― ¿A mí porque? ― pregunto enojada.

―Por sus griteríos.

Todos siguieron a la rectora hasta su oficina, solamente las chicas pasaron y los chicos se quedaron afuera esperando.

―Muy bien muéstrenme.

―Aquí tiene un video ― dijo Misty poniendo el video en la computadora de la rectora.

Misty lo adelanto y lo dejo en donde mostraba que Brianna era la que lo robo y su cómplice.

―Así que fue usted la que robo el dinero del baile.

― ¡No lo soy estas solo están culpándome!

―El video muestra lo contrario.

―Como estamos a solo estamos a dos semanas de terminar el primer cuatrimestre no la expulsare, se quedara suspendida hasta el inicio del segundo cuatrimestre…

― ¿el baile? ¿Mis exámenes?

―Puede venir si regresa todo lo que se robó y sino mejor ni se aparezca aquí, en cuanto a sus exámenes los rendirá en el recuperatorio de diciembre o febrero. Ustedes pueden volver a la escuela desde mañana, menos la señorita Petalburg que por su escenita con la señita de aquí ― señalo a Brianna ― solo tendrá sus suspensión por esta semana. Pueden irse.

―Hasta mañana ― se despidieron las chicas felices por volver a la escuela (N/A: la primera vez que se de alguien que les gusta volver a la escuela u.u).

― ¿Qué paso? ― preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

―Volvemos a la escuela desde mañana y el baile sigue en pie ― dijo feliz Misty.

―May solo no podrá venir a clases por esta semana por la pelea con Brianna ― dijo Dawn mirando con odio a la peli rosa que salía detrás de estas.

―Los odio ― dijo y se fue dejando a todos atrás.

― ¡No te sientas mal eres correspondida por todos!...Arpía…― dijo Marina.

―Bueno vamos a casa de May a dormir tengo mucho sueño por lo que corrimos desde tu casa hasta la escuela siguiéndote ― anuncio Misty.

―Jajaja nadie les dijo que me siguieran ― dijo sonriendo.

―Ni lo menciones para eso son las amigas ― contesto Marina mientras la abrazaba.

―Anda vamos que tenemos que descansar para mañana… ― decía la pelirroja deteniéndose de golpe.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― preguntó May.

― ¡Mañana tenemos con el viejo de Filosofía! ― grito.

― ¿Y? ― pregunto Dawn.

― ¡Me va a matar por la forma en que le conteste el día en que nos suspendieron! ― volvió a gritar con miedo, añadió ― mierda no tengo suerte.

―Bueno vamos no creo que venga tu sabes que siempre ese día casi no viene y no creo que lo haga tampoco ― dijo dándole ánimos la castaña.

―espero que tengan razón ― dijo suspirando rendida y yéndose con todos.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**El pequeño problemita al fin se aclaró y pueden volver a la cárcel que se hace llamar escuela XD**

**Ahora creo que me dedicare a unir a la pareja del Pokeshipping n.n**

**Pero no será en el siguiente capítulo XP**

**Ni tampoco el siguiente n.n**

**O tal vez ¿sí? o.o**

**Sakura Touko****: gracias por todos tus reviews**

**Jajaja si tengo un amigo que dijo algo parecido a una chica de la escuela y de ahí lo escribí claro cambiando un par de cositas chiquititas XD**

**Me alegran que te hayan gustados los capítulos anteriores y espero que este también **

**Je bueno creo que ya no me olvido nada XD**

**¡Me despido! ^-^**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


	12. ¡Compras!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Sigo sin mouse ._.**

**Mi papá no me lo quiere comprar TwT**

**Además de que estuve rindiendo y estudiando -.-**

**Por eso no actualicé -.-U**

**Je Pokemón no me pertenece, solo la historia;**

**Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado;**

**Todos tienen 17 años;**

**Yo: bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

―Ese será el orden en el que pasaran el miércoles ¿entendido? ― decía el profesor de ciencias políticas.

―Sí ―contestaron todos.

―Se preparan bien y no quiero quejas de que no he estudiado, porque ya les había avisado con tiempo. Nos vemos en la próxima clase, que tengan un buen fin de semana y no se alboroten tanto en el dichoso baile ― termino, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

―Se fue por fin, pensé que nunca lo haría ― dijo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba.

― ¡Chicas! ― grito Marina.

― ¿Qué sucede Marina? ― pregunto May.

― ¡No decidimos que nos pondremos! ― dijo la aludida mientras ponía cara de horror.

― ¿Y? ― preguntó desinteresadamente Misty.

―Significa solo una cosa cariñito ― decía la peli celeste.

― ¡Compras! ― dijeron May, Dawn y Marina.

―Tenemos que encontrar los vestidos perfectos ― dijo muy animada la peli azul.

―Empecemos a buscarlos en la tarde ― siguió la pali celeste.

―A las seis en casa de Misty que queda más cerca ― continúo la castaña sonriendo.

―Si a las seis en mi casa… ¡¿Qué?! ― grito la pelirroja.

―Decidido nos vemos en la tarde en tu casa ― termino May cuando entraba la profesora de Lengua.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar cada una en su lugar. May al sentarse recibió una nota.

"_¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"_

Al abrirlo, por la letra supo que era Drew, lo leyó y le respondió.

"_¡Iremos de compras en la tarde! ¿Quieres venir?"_

Le devolvieron el papel, este al leerlo puso una expresión de horror.

"_¿Compras toda la tarde? No gracias aun no quiero morir aplastado XP"_

Se rio, gracias a dios la profesora no se dio cuenta aun de sus mensajes.

"_Je si vas conmigo te aseguro que no morirás aplastado, el que si moriría seria Jimmy"_

"_¿Por?"_

Por poco y no se cae de la silla. Este chico parece ser que es despistado, Marina es a simple vista una loca por las compras.

"_Marina compraría toda la tienda si fuera posible "_

"_Demonios Jimmy tiene una suerte"_

"_Je si va con ella se quedara sin brazos y sin energía jajaja XD"_

―Alumnos Petalburg y Larousse ya dejen sus cartitas para cuando estén en recreo o en sus casas ― dijo de repente la profesora.

―Lo sentimos ― dijeron al unísono.

La señora Lucrecia asintió y siguió con la clase.

(N/A: neeeh lo siento pero no tengo ganas de escribir todas las clases y lo que hicieron, porque sinceramente no me gusta la escuelaaaa TwT la detestooooo y sobre todo porque tengo que ir de mañana y odio levantarme temprano -.- je por lo tanto pasaremos a la parte en que salieron de la escuela XD uno de los cuatro mejores horarios de esa cárcel jajaja)

**POV May**

Llegue a mi casa rápido gracias a que la madre de Dawn nos dejó a cada una. Tengo hambre; dejo mi mochila en el sofá y me voy a la cocina. Al salir de esta veo que en el teléfono hay un mensaje.

"_Hola pequeña, te llamo porque a tú padre lo llamó tu tío Max y nos fuimos a su casa, seguramente volveremos en lunes, te deje dinero ahí en la mesa ratona para que compres tu vestido, comida y cualquier gasto que te surja y bueno te llamo cuando pueda. Te cuidas princesa te amamos tus padres besos."_

Genial otra vez sola, esto se ha vuelto una costumbre pero no se puede hacer nada.

Miro el reloj, las chicas dijeron que saldremos a las seis y son las tres… ¡¿las tres?! ¡Mierda la novela!

Corrí directamente hacia el televisor ¿Cómo puede ser que me allá olvidado de algo tan importante como lo es _**Soy tu dueña**_?

Al prenderla veo a José Miguel con su padre. ¡Qué tierno! El siempre tan atento y lindo, inteligente, guapo, maravilloso, con un físico envidiable, gracioso y sexy, para mi él es en verdad el actor más lindo de todo el mundo, lo amo.

Arght… Rosendo parece un perrito faldero por estar siempre detrás de Valentina. No es por ser una maldita pero que se rinda, ¡Valentina nunca se fijara en el! Hum, mejor me voy a dormir y soñar con _Fernando Colunga_.

Me acosté a dormir una mini siesta, eran las tres y media, podía dormir otra hora y media.

Desgraciadamente mi alarma sonó a las cinco, sin ganas me tuve que levantar y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha. Al terminar me fui a mi habitación y busque mi ropa. Me decidí por una musculosa blanca con unos extraños dibujos en negro con plateado, short de jean negro desteñido y zapatillas blancas y mi cabello lo ate en un col al costado ni alta ni baja.

Miro el reloj… ¡diablos! Ya tendría que estar camino a la casa de Misty. Agarro las llaves y mi celular, a mi precioso bebe no lo dejare en casa a ver si me lo secuestran mientras no estoy.

**POV Normal**

May salió de su casa y se fue caminado un poco rápido. Llego pasadas las seis y vio a sus amigas ahí afuera, al parecer esperándola.

―Te dormiste ― dijo Misty, esta llevaba una remera blanca con raros dibujos de colores verde menta, negro y rosa pálido, jean azules oscuros y zapatos negros; su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en su típica cola alta al costado.

―Je tenia sueño ― contesto la castaña.

―Hay cariñito no cambias ― dijo Marina, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido celeste claro con mangas tres cuarto y cuello V, sandalias blancas; su cabello lo tenía suelto.

―Así me quieren.

―Por desgracia sí ― contesto Dawn, que traía puesta una musculosa blanca suelta, un short beige con cinturón marrón y sandalias del mismo color que el short; su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola alta.

―Vamos que si seguimos aquí no encontraremos un vestido perfecto ― dijo Marina siendo seguida por sus amigas.

Se fueron caminando ya que el centro comercial estaba a solo unas cinco cuadras de la casa de la pelirroja. Marina, al llegar, se fue a su tienda favorita.

―Entren ― dijo la peli celeste entrando.

―Hola sean bienvenidas a _**Mafalda **_¿en qué les puedo ayudar? ― pregunto una señora que al parecer no pasaba los treinta.

―Teneos un baile y buscamos vestidos señora Micaela (N/A: je Mika solo xq tú sabes mucho de estooo! Ya casi te pareces en algo a Miyako XD) ¿Qué nos recomienda? ― le respondió Marina.

―Pues vinieron al lugar indicado, pasen les mostrare un colección que nos llegó esta mañana ― dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas siguieron a la mujer, que las guiaba por la tienda.

―A ver… tú la niña de cabellos azules ― dijo señalando a Dawn y añadió ― ti te quedaría muy bonito un color azul oscuro ― dijo buscando entre los vestidos que estaban colgados ― ¡lo tengo! ― celebro y saco el vestido ― Mídetelo pequeña ― le entrego el vestido a Dawn y se fue al probador.

― ¡Ahora uno para Misty! ― dijo Marina mientras ponía enfrente de Micaela a Misty.

―Mmm… a ti te vendría bien un color verde medio oscuro que combine con tus ojitos ― decía la señora mientras la veía y se volteaba a buscar otro vestido.

―Miren ― les dijo Dawn a sus espaldas a lo que todas incluyendo a la vendedora se voltearon a su dirección.

― ¡Dawn te queda hermoso! ― chillaron May y Marina.

―Estas hermosa ― dijo animadamente Misty.

―Sabía que ese color te quedaría perfecto azulita ― decía Micaela.

―Je gracias, ahora vuelvo ― dijo y volvió a irse.

― ¡Aquí esta! ― volvió a gritar y le entrego un vestido verde no tan oscuro.

―Esta hermoso definitivamente me lo llevo je ― dijo Misty sonriendo.

― ¡Turno de May!

― ¡No de Marina!

― ¡May!

― ¡Marina!

― ¡May!

― ¡Marina!

― ¡May!

― ¡Marina!

― ¡Ya basta! ― gritaron Micaela y Misty.

―Nos callamos ― dijeron al unísono.

―Para ti castaña te quedaría lindo uno rojo y para la celestita uno celeste casi yendo a verde.

La mujer volvió a su tarea hasta que los encontró y se los mostro.

―A que tengo buen ojo para los colores ― dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

―La verdad sí ― contesto Marina y continuo ― ¡me lo llevó!

― ¿No te lo quieres probar?

―Nop estoy segura de la elección ― contesto animadamente.

―Esta decidido entonces ¡nos los llevamos! ― dijo May sonriendo.

― ¿Qué nos llevamos? ― pregunto Dawn mientras volvía del probador.

― ¡Los vestidos! ― contestaron las tres.

― ¡Qué bien!

―Muy bien pasemos a la caja que les cobrare ― habló Micaela.

Fueron a pagar los vestidos y salieron de ahí.

―Ya tenemos los vestidos para el viernes ahora solo queda esperar hasta pasado mañana ― dijo Marina cuando salieron de ahí.

―No pensé que hubiéramos demorado tanto ― decía May.

― ¿Tus padres se enojaran por llegar tarde? ― pregunto Misty mirándola.

―No ellos salieron de viaje y supuestamente vendrán el lunes ― contesto.

―Otra vez ― contesto Dawn.

―Entonces para que no te sientas sola ¡Dormiremos en casa de May! ― dijeron Marina y Dawn.

―Jajaja como quieran ― rio May.

Las chicas se acompañaron a la casa de cada una para buscar su uniforme, sus mochilas y ropa para darse un baño y dormir en la casa de la castaña.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En el siguiente capítulo será el tan ansioso baile je XD**

**Tengo que ir pensando en cómo serán los capítulos para el Poke, Ikari y Contest.**

**Creo que los hare en ese orden ._.**

**Sakura Touko: me alegra que te haya gustado ^u^**

**Humm ni que lo digas en la mía todos son unos pervertidos -.-U**

**A tus amigas les gusta el anime? Wow que increíble :D**

**En mi escuela creo que soy la única a la que le gusta esto XD**

**Bueno ese creía… resulta que a mi nuevo compañero le gusta también el anime o.o**

**Ya no me siento única TwT**

**Pero igual es bueno hablar de eso con el n.n**

**No sabes la suerte que tienes -.- mis profesores son unos hijos de sus padres -.-***

**Tengo que estar rindiendo toda la semana y tengo que aprobarlas, porque si no mi mamá me dejaba sin celular y computadora TTwTT**

**Muchas gracias por tus ánimos ;)**

**Eternal-Illusion151: me alegra que te haya gustado :)**

**Je nunca pensé que podría haberla hecho como en el anime a Marina XD**

**Jajaja es que se quería comer al pobre de Drew o.o jajajaj**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo chicas :D**

**Bueno sin opinar más XD**

**¡Me despido! ^u^**

**Les mandamos besos y abrazos asfixiantes XP**

**Nos vemos **

**Eliih Him**


	13. ¡No tenemos pareja!

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mal -.-**

**Por cierto, lo siento lo siento lo siento de verdad lo siento…**

**Como lo dije en la página tenía que estudiar y claro aprobarlas y ¡las aprobé!**

**Y sigo sin mouse y eso retrasa mucho la escritura de los capítulos y me cansa mucho estar oprimiendo la tecla a cada rato -.-**

**Bueno… aclaraciones:**

**# Pokemón no nos pertenece, solo la historia;**

**# Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Todos tienen 17 años;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

Estaba un chico de cabellos verdes durmiendo plácidamente, cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por la discusión de sus amigos. No tuvo otra alternativa que levantarse y ver porque discutían esos dos.

― ¡TU AL SER EL MAYOR TIENES QUE HACERLO PRIMERO! ― grito Ash.

― ¡Tú al ser el menor tiene que hacerlo! ― replico Paul.

― ¡Jimmy dile algo no te quedes ahí callado! ― dijo el azabache viendo como su amigo estaba comiendo tranquilamente una tostada.

―No tengo ganas de hacerlo tan temprano, así que cállense par de idiotas ― contesto dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

― ¡¿ME QUIEREN DECIR POR QUE HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO TAN TEMPRANO?! ― grito Drew entrando a su cocina y viéndolos discutir con él uniforme ya puestos.

―Alguien se levantó con malhumor ― dijo Ash mientras sonreía nervioso.

― ¡CONTESTEN LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! ― grito ya arto y buscando su corbata, ya lo despertaron y mejor era vestirse para ir a la cárcel.

―Tranquilo viejo, es que Paul se acordó que o tenemos pareja para el baile y estábamos decidiendo quien será el primero en preguntar.

―Cierto… se me había olvidado el baile ― decía Drew mientras todos caían de espaldas.

― ¡¿COMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ?! ― pregunto Ash, mientras que Jimmy se reía.

― ¡SE ME OLVIDO! ― contestó el peliverde.

―Bueno terminen, y ¿ya pensaron a quien invitar? ― pregunto Jimmy dejando de reír.

―… ― los tres quedaron en completo silencio.

―Ahí no se hagan si saben a quién invitar, tu ― señalo a Ash ― pensaste en Misty y tu ― señalo a Paul ― en Dawn y el arrogante en May.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― dijeron indignados y sonrojados los aludidos.

―No digas estupideces ― dijo Drew mirando para otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo.

―Pasar mucho tiempo con Marina te afecto el cerebro ― secundo Ash cruzando de brazos.

― ¿Qué te fumaste? ― termino Paul mirando a la ventana y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

― ¡No son estupideces, no tiene nada que ver y no me eh fumado nada!

―Esta semana ― dijeron los tres sonriendo burlones.

― ¡Nunca lo hago maldita sean!

―Bueno ya pero no te enojes ― contesto Ash haciendo señas.

―Bueno ahora por malditos… Ash ― miró al azabache y este se señaló ― empezaras invitando a Misty al baile y Paul ― dijo intentando intimidarlo con la mirada a Jimmy, lo cual no funciono ― a Dawn y Drew a May y listo.

― ¡¿Qué mierda te fumas?! ― exclamaron Ash y Drew, Paul solo lo miraba seriamente.

― ¡Que no lo hago! ― dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del departamento.

―Bien Ash, suerte ― dijo Paul siguiendo el camino por donde se había ido Jimmy.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Cierto, suerte Ash ― dijo Drew poniéndose su corbata y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del departamento.

― ¿Tú también? ― dijo suspirando derrotado.

―Rápido que no tengo todo el día ― dijo Drew apurando a Ash, sobre que lo despiertan temprano ahora lo hacen esperar.

― ¡Ya voy no apures! ― contestó tomando su mochila de la silla y corriendo hacía la puerta.

―Al fin… ― dijo y cerró la puerta.

**Ya en la escuela...**

―Bueno Ash vete ya ― dijo Paul sentado en su banco jugando con su celular.

―Pero… ¿no puede ser al recreo?

―No seas niña y ve ya o… ¿quieres que yo te lleve? ― pregunto quitando la vista de su celular y poniéndola en el azabache.

―No yo puedo solito… ya me voy… ― dijo levantándose de su asiento.

―Bueno ― dijo Drew mirando unos videos.

―A pedirle que me acompañe al baile… ― dijo yendo a la puerta.

―Suerte ― contesto Jimmy viendo lo que veía Drew.

―Espero que no me hayan ganado… ― dijo abriendo la puerta.

―No lo harán ― respondió Paul otra vez mirando su celular.

― ¿No quieren ir por algo de comer? ― pregunto cerrando la puerta y sonriendo.

― ¡VETE YA! ― gritaron los tres.

― ¡Adiós! ― se despidió y salió corriendo.

**Con Ash…**

El chico andaba buscando a la pelirroja que, según Jimmy, estaba en las canchas de basket. Genial ese sería el lugar perfecto para pedirle a la chica que te gusta que valla contigo al baile de primavera…

― ¿Ash? ― escucho que lo hablaban o mejor dicho gritaban.

Se voltio para ver quién era el dueño de la voz, o mejor dicho dueña de la voz.

― ¡Misty!

―Si soy yo, pero ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

―Ah… mmm…pues eso… era… para… ― decía nervioso mirando a todos lados buscando las palabras exactas para continuar **(N/A: ¡son solo cinco palabras, una pregunta! -.-U)**.

― ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! ― grito ya exasperada.

―Bueno… ¡¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?! ― dijo totalmente sonrojado y mirando el piso, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

― ¡¿EH?! ― volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez sonrojada por la pregunta, nunca se imaginó que el chico se atreviera a preguntarle, pensó que ella tenía que hacerlo si quería que fueran juntos.

― ¿Es un no? ― dijo por fin levantando la mirada y posándola en los orbes verdes que tanto lo enamoraban.

―Nunca pensé que me invitarías Ash… pero si quiero ir contigo ― dijo sonriendo alegremente con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso peleando de vez en cuando y claro los golpes no podrían faltar.

**No muy lejos de ahí, más específicamente dentro de la cancha de vóley detrás de las ventanas…**

― ¡Ja! Les dije que si lo haría ― decía un chico de cabellos griseados mirándolos como discutían.

―No puedo creerlo… ― dijo un chicos de cabellos verdes imitando la acción de su amigo.

―Te toca Drew ― decía un chico peli morado sentado en el suelo.

― ¿¡Qué?! ¡te toca a ti! ― exclamo indignado Drew.

―Exacto te toca a ti Paul, nos vamos Drew ahí que dejar que lo haga ― decía Jimmy agarrando del brazo al peli verde.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― peguntó confundido Drew.

―Ahí viene Dawn ― dijo en un susurro, pero Paul lo logro escuchar.

― ¡Tengo que ir al baño! ― dijo levantándose del piso y haciendo el intento de irse, pero no pudo ya que lo agarraron de los brazos.

― ¡DAWN PAUL TIENE QUE PREGUNTARTE ALGO! ― gritaron lo más fuerte posible para que lo oyera ella y de paso todo el sum.

― ¡Ya voy! ― grito la peli azul para luego despedirse de sus compañeras de equipo de porristas.

―Nos vemos Paul ― se despidieron sus amigos.

―Malditos me las pagaran ― mascullo viéndolos salir casi corriendo del sum.

―Holis, ¿qué querías decirme? ― pregunto Dawn al llegar al lado de su amigo.

―Ah este… ¿qué era? ― se preguntó nervioso.

―Sí tu no lo sabes, yo menos Paul ― decía Dawn mirándolo confundida.

―Emmm... ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? ― recupero su seriedad y miro como jugaban al volley las chicas **(N/A: ¿en qué momento entraron? o.ó)**.

― ¿Ah? Este… me encantaría ― dijo sonriendo muy alegremente.

― ¿A qué hora paso por ti? ― pregunto dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica.

―Vamos por algo de comer y seguimos poniéndonos de acuerdo ― dijo señalando a lo lejos el kiosco de la escuela.

Como respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento y comenzaron a caminar en silencio acogedor.

**No muy lejos de ahí… detrás de los arboles más específicamente…**

― ¡Te toca Drew! ― dijo Jimmy viendo como salían los chicos del sum.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo hacerlo? ― se quejó el aludido volteándolo a ver.

―Porque ya todos lo hicieron y solo faltas tú ― dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la castaña.

― ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? ― pregunto May mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

― ¡Hola May! ¿Viste a Marina? ― pregunto Jimmy para luego ser golpeado por el codo de Drew.

―Si estaba yendo al baño y…

―Gracias May ¡nos vemos! ― dijo saliendo corriendo, pero no sin antes proporcionarle un codazo a Drew.

―Adiós… ¿qué le pasa? ― pregunto mientras veía como se iba corriendo.

―El amor May, el maldito amor... ― dijo suspirando derrotado.

―Oye y ¿ya tienes pareja para ir al baile? ― pregunto volteando a verlo.

**POV Drew**

Genial, ¿por qué de todos los temas del mundo tenía que sacar este?

―Eh no aún no la tengo y ¿tu?

―Tampoco.

Ok, maldito silencio incomodo ¿qué digo? Argh como odio estas situaciones. Bien creo que será ahora o nunca. Ven a mi valentía… ¡¿por qué a los otros si les vienes y a mí no?! ¡Eso es bullying!... o esperen creo que si vino…

― ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ― pregunte lo más normal que pude, se ve muy linda con el sonrojo.

― ¿Ir? ¿Los dos juntos? ¿Cómo pareja? ― bien según lo que pude notar en el poco tiempo en que la conozco, sé que cuando está nerviosa empieza a preguntar cualquier boludez.

―Sí los dos juntos como pareja ― bien siento mi cara arder por la palabra "pareja" y por la mirada de May.

―Pero ¿estás seguro? ― es un hecho, ya me confundió.

― ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

―Pues pensé que invitarías a Brianna ― contestó cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia otro lado… un momento… acaso ¿está celosa?

― ¿Qué estas celosa? ― pregunte mientras me acercaba más a ella.

―Qué pregunta más estúpida ¡por supuesto que no! ― dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

―Si como digas… ― maldito timbre ¿por qué tienes que sonar el mejor momento? ― bueno pequeña paso por ti como a las siete, ponte linda…bueno más de lo que eres ¡nos vemos! ― y me fui dejándola ahí parada, ¡no quería que viese mi sonrojo! Seguro que parezco un tomate.

**POV Normal**

―Qué raro… ¡Cierto ya sonó el timbre! ― dijo viendo la hora ― ¡Drew espérame! ― y salió corriendo detrás del peli verde.

― ¡Apresúrate!

― ¡No seas maldito y espérame!

― ¡Qué lenta eres! Deberías dejar de comer dentro de poco tendrás que rodar ― dijo y empezó a correr.

― ¡DREW MALDITO HIJO DE TU MADRE TE MATARE!

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció?**

**No se decepcionen pero es que tenía pensado ponerlo en este capítulo pero es que me acorde que ellos no tenían citas para el baile u.u**

**Y bueno será para el capítulo 14 n.n**

**¡No me maten!**

**Eternal-Illusion: ¡lo sientooo! Pero es que se me hizo muy largo y preferí guardarlo para el próximo n.n**

**Sakura Touko: je yo prefiero aprobarlas a que tener las mejores calificaciones una porque odio usar faldas y segundo porque no quiero ir siempre a todos los actos del año, no me lo quieren comprar porque se viene la fiesta del señor de Mailin y pues quiero que me compre ropa XD**

**Bueno como ahora estoy de buen humor les dejaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo :)**

_"-Te ves muy linda, bueno mas de lo que eres - dijo sonriendo._

_-Si ya lo sabia - contesto riéndose._

_-Que bueno que te ames tanto - dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos, para luego comenzar a reírse con ella._

_-Siempre me amo Drew..._

_- ¡May! - grito una voz a sus espaldas._

_Ambos voltearon a ver quien era el dueño de la voz. Lo que vieron dejo a la castaña sorprendida y a al peli verde furioso._

**_/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / */ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /_**

_- Esto no podría ser peor - dijo Marina viéndolo._

_- ¡Te romperemos la cara maldito! - gritaron Jimmy y Ash, siendo sujetados por Paul y Drew._

_-Haber si logran tocarme un pelo perros - decía sonriendo con burla._

_- ¡Nunca te lo perdonaremos! - volvieron a gritar._

_- ¡No entiendo nada que alguien me explique! - grito Drew enojado._

_-Lo que sucede es que... - empezaba a explicar Dawn mirando preocupada la escena._

_- ¡No lo digas! - grito May sorprendiendo a todos."_

**Je hasta ahí los dejo ^-^**

**Bueno me despido... **

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	14. El Baile

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Estaba rindiendo y pues también con trabajos para la vieja de economía -.-**

**Y no nos olvidemos del maldito mouse TT-TT**

**Bueno… aclaraciones:**

**#Los vestidos los puse en mi página: Eliih Him, es que eran tan moshos que no quise que se perdieran nadita de ellos y bueno las puse así como están en las imágenes;**

**# Pokemón no nos pertenece, solo la historia;**

**# Universo Alterno y lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Todos tienen 17 años;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**#Las chicas durmieron en la casa de May en camas cuchetas, Marina y May en las camas de abajo y Misty y Dawn arriba.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

― ¡DESPIERTEN! ― se escuchó el grito de Marina por toda la casa.

Las demás que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente se despertaron asustadas por el grito, el cual provoco que la pelirroja y la peli azul cayeran de las camas y que la castaña se golpeara la cabeza con la madera de la cama de arriba.

― ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?! ― grito Misty levantándose del piso.

― ¡Eso no es modo de despertar a alguien! ― dijo Dawn llorando cómicamente en el suelo.

―Auch… ¡Marina di tus últimas palabras! ― dijo May sobándose la cabeza.

― ¡Hay que prepararse manga de locas!

― ¿Para qué? ―pregunto Misty ayudando a levantarse a Dawn.

― ¡EL BAILE BOLUDAS!

―Ah el baile… ― dijeron las tres tranquilamente para luego May y Dawn abrir abruptamente los ojos ― ¡EL BAILE!

―Pero recién son las una de la tarde ¡deberíamos seguir durmiendo! ― dijo Misty enojada.

―Tenemos que comer y empezar con los preparativos ― decía Marina muy emocionada.

Las chicas empezaron a hacer un desastre en toda la casa, menos mal que los padres de May no estaban en la ciudad ya que viajaron por asuntos de trabajos. Almorzaron y pelearon como siempre para luego comenzar a enloquecerse con todas las cosas.

― ¡¿Por dónde empezamos?! ―preguntaron May y Dawn.

― ¡Por bañarse primero! ― gritaron Misty y Marina.

― ¡Yo primera! ― dijo Dawn y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

―Yo me encargare del peinado y del maquillaje ― dijo Marina preparado todo.

―Tengo hambre ― dijo May se fue hacía la cocina a buscar algo.

―Oye y ya sabes quién vendrá por quién ― pregunto Misty sentándose en el sofá.

―Jejeje por supuesto que sí, Jimmy me dijo que el primero en venir será Paul, luego Drew y por último Ash ― dijo sonriendo.

― ¡Ya estoy! ― grito Dawn yendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

― ¡El baño es mío! ― grito May saliendo de la cocina y yendo hacía el baño.

―Bueno Dawn esta vez dejaremos tu pelo suelto ¡adoro tu cabello! ― dijo Marina con la secadora de cabello.

―Je gracias.

Pasaron quince minutos y May ya estaba sentada en la sala viendo como Marina maquillaba a Dawn, mientras que Misty se estaba bañando.

― ¡Listo! Ahora ve mi obra maestra y cámbiate ¿qué hora es? ― ordeno Marina haciendo señas a May de que se sentara en la silla.

―Las ¡¿cinco?! ― dijo May sorprendida.

― ¡MAY VEN AQUÍ TENEMOS QUE TERMINAR RAPIDO Y TU DAWN VETE A CAMBIAR! ― grito Marina casi arrastrando a May y empujando a Dawn.

Esta vez Marina utilizo la buclera en los cabellos de May, pasaron media hora pero lo que más tiempo le tomo a Marina fue el cabello, como siempre.

― ¡Listo ahora ve a cambiarte y MISTY VEN AQUÍ! ― dijo animada para luego gritarle a la pelirroja.

― ¡YA VOY!

― ¡DIJE QUE VENGAS YA! ― grito para luego empujar a May y dejarla en la habitación y sacar a Misty de ahí.

Con Misty no demoro tanto como las otras estaba a un paso de terminar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, la peli celeste volteo su mirada al reloj y vio que eran cerca de las siete, se imaginaba que era Paul.

― ¡DAWN YA LLEGO! ― grito y siguió con lo suyo.

― ¡Ya voy! ― grito mientras corría hacia la puerta.

**POV Dawn**

Ok lo que vi al abrir la puerta me dejo sorprendida ¡Paul se veía super guapo! Estaba con los cabellos despeinados, su traje era negro, camisa blanca y corbata violeta **(N/A: mi color favorito \(*u*)/) **como lo dije ¡se veía muy guapo!

―Te vez muy hermosa Dawn ― dijo mirando para otro lado para que no viera su ¿sonrojo? ¡Hum! Que hermoso.

― ¡Gracias Paul tú también estas muy guapo! ― dije mientras miraba mi vestido **(N/A: como lo dije en las notas de arriba los vestidos están en un álbum en la página de Facebook Eliih Him n.n)**

― ¿Vamos? ― pregunto mientras me tendía su brazo ¡qué caballero!

― ¡Claro! ― dije mientras me tomaba de su brazo, nada podría salir mal en esta noche.

**POV Normal**

― ¡May prepárate que Drew ya debe estar por venir! ― grito Marina mientras se iba corriendo al baño y dejando a Misty sola en la sala.

―Gracias Marina… ― decía Misty viéndose en el espejo de la sala, en ese momento suena el timbre.

― ¡Yo voy! ― grito May saliendo de la habitación y yendo a la puerta y cerrando detrás de ella.

**POV May**

Oh por dios… creo que me dará un ataque ¡Drew se veía muy sexy! Estaba con traje negro y corbata verde oscura… ok pensaran ¿Qué solo por eso? ¡Pero es que al parecer algo tan simple lo hace ver muy bien!

―Estás hermosa May al parecer seguiste a pie mis consejos ― dijo guiñándome un ojo, ok creo que me sonroje porque siento mi cara arder.

―Gracias tú tampoco estás nada mal ― dije sonriendo burlona para luego mirar mí vestido estaba hermoso debo reconocer que en esa tienda tienen buen gusto.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― y me tiendo su brazo.

―Vámonos ― dije tomando su brazo y yéndonos, tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche será inolvidable.

**POV Misty**

Estaba viéndome en el espejo realmente Marina sí que tiene madera para esto. Me senté esperando a que viniera Ash junto con Jimmy, levante el control y prendí la televisión pero para mí desgracia sonó el timbre. Me levante y fui a abrir ¡por poco y no me caigo!

― ¡Hola! ― dijo Jimmy sonriendo y entrando a la casa.

―Hola chicos si claro pasa y siéntete cómodo ― dije irónica.

―Gracias ya lo sabía ¿Marina aún no termina?

―No si quieres puedes esperarla ¡Marina ya me voy llegaron Ash y Jimmy! ― grite yendo a la puerta.

― ¡Ok nos vemos en el baile! ― escuche que grito.

―Vámonos Ash ― dije empujándolo, es que el chico seguía ahí parado.

―Si… vamos… ― dijo y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

―Bueno andando ― empecé a caminar, pero la mano de Ash me detuvo.

―Te vez hermosa ― dijo mirándome sonrojado, yo también lo hice ¿Cómo lo sé? Simple siento mi cara arder.

―Gra… gracias tú también estas muy lindo ― dije en un susurro.

― ¡Vámonos que se nos hará tarde! ― dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome casi a rastras.

Le grite que estaba usando tacones y que bajara su ritmo a lo cual el obedeció, esta noche no podría ser mejor.

**POV Marina**

Hice un nuevo record me bañe peine y maquille en unos minutos y ¡quede hermosa!

Mejor bajo ya, Misty debe estar aburrida esperando al príncipe azul.

― ¡Marina ya me voy llegaron Ash y Jimmy! ― escuche como grito Misty desde la sala.

― ¡Ok nos vemos en el baile! ― grite y luego escuche como cerraban la puerta.

Fui hasta la sala y me encontré al chico más guapo que nunca eh visto, Jimmy usando traje ¡les juro que nunca lo había visto con uno!

― ¿Qué tanto me ves? ― dijo sonrojado.

―Al chico más guapo que mis hermosos ojos han visto ― dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios.

―Bueno vámonos que si no nos perderemos la fiesta ―dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia afuera.

― ¡No perdí todo el día para que quedemos hermosas por nada! ― grito y luego se señaló.

―Siempre te ves hermosa Marina ― dijo tomándome de la mano, cuando cerré la puerta.

―Gracias que tierno eres ― dije para luego irnos caminando hacia el baile, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche no será muy linda, espero que me esté equivocando.

**POV May**

Llegamos al baile y vi que los de la ornamentación hicieron un buen trabajo en la entrada había un arco de globos en forma de estrellas de colores violetas y plateados, en el techo habían globos en forma de corazones y estrellas, en las paredes en vez de tela habían tiras de estas de color violeta, las mesas estaban ubicadas alrededor de la pista, las mesas y sillas estaban cubiertas por telas blancas y las sillas tenían un moño violeta en los respaldos, los centros de mesas eran un globo de estrella violeta en una "maseta" plateada con estrellitas colgando y un moño de gasa violeta.

―Luego nos sacamos una foto ¿sí? ― pregunto Drew señalando como sacaban fotos a las parejas que posaban entre dos pilares de globos plateados con estrellas sobre estos violetas.

―Claro ― dije sonriendo.

― ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes ― dijo volviendo a acercarse.

―Siempre soy hermosa en todo lo que hago ― conteste mientras imitaba su acción.

―Qué bueno que te ames tanto.

― ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy narcisista.

―Creo que deberías bajar un poco de tu nube linda ― estábamos a unos centímetros de acercarnos.

― ¡MAY! ― escuche que me llamaban ambos nos volteamos a ver quién era el que interrumpió este hermoso momento… un momento ¿hermoso momento? ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?!

**POV Normal**

Al voltearse a ver quién era el que grito el nombre de la castaña. Lo que vieron dejo a la castaña sorprendida y al peli verde furioso al reconocerlo.

―Brendan… ― dijo May sorprendida de verlo ahí parado.

**/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /**

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció?**

**¡Les dije que no se me da bien en describir a los bailes!**

**Eternal-Illusion: Tendría buenas calificaciones, incluso estaría en la comisión de abanderados pero es que da flojera despertarme temprano e ir con el maldito uniforme a ellos u.u encima ahora tengo un desfile por el día de la patria y es en domingo ¡DOMINGO! Encima tengo un cumple de 15 el sábado y no podré ir por ir al acto u.u ¡qué suerte la mía!**

**Sakura Touko: yo no odio usar falda ¡DETESTO USARLAS! Sobre todo en invierno TT-TT**

**Matemáticas nunca las entendí a duras penas las aprobaba con 6 al menos ya no tengo esa materia X3 que mosho jajaja ;)**

**Je gracias por las felicitaciones X3 y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo u**

**Bueno me despido**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
